Piggyback
by udiyatopaz03
Summary: Terimakasih untuk punggung dan kaki tangguhmu. DoJae, kyuhyun, Nana (oc), Jaeshi, Irene, and other. Friendship, Brothership, family, hurt, sad, angst
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast : Doyoung, Jaehyun, Jaeshi (OC), Jiyong, Kyuhyun,Irene, and others.

Genre: Frienship, Brothership, Family, Sad, Hurt

Rating: T (?)

Disclamer: all casts belong to God, and themselves.

Warning:typo(s), dont copy without full credits and permission.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

"itu milikku yoojin, jangan sentuh!"

"aku yang melihatnya lebih dulu jun!"

"eomma.. dimana kaus kakiku"

"eomma.. yang ini bagaimana?"

Ah, bocah bermata hazel itu tersenyum mengamati beberapa bocah yang tengah sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

"lihat Young, dulu kita juga seperti itu. Sering merepotkan eomma" bocah bermata hazel itu menoleh kearah suara, detik berikutnya bocah itu tersenyum. Suara itu milik hyungnya Jiyong- Kwon jiyong.

"hey.. kau saja. Aku tak pernah merepotkan eomma" bocah itu Choi doyoung, ya Choi doyoung. Menjulurkan lidahnya pada sang hyung sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan jiyong yang masih mengeryit kesal.

"ya Doyoung-ah, kena kau" entah tertular setan apa. Anak laki-laki berusia 20 tahun itu mengejar adiknya yang barusaja mengejeknya? Terlihat seperti bocah di usianya yang sudah mengginjak 20 tahun. Tapi tak ada yang pernah melarangnya bukan.

"jiyong-ah, berhenti mengejar adikmu dan bantu yerin eomma menyiapkan sarapan" bocah laki laki itu menghentikan aksi konyolnya dan tersenyum kikuk, lebih tepatnya malu.

"nde eomma"

"dan kau Choi doyoung, ajari nana mengerjakan PRnya, adikmu bisa mogok sekolah kalau PRnya tidak selesai"

"sip eomma, tenang saja" bocah itu juga sama dengan jiyong, menghentikan aksi larinya dan mendekati bocah perempuan berusia 8 tahun yang tengah duduk di sofa. Matanya memerah. Bocah itu pasti terus merengek bahkan hampir menangis.

"hey saeng oppa, berhentilah menangis, mark tak akan menyukaimu kalau tau kau masih cengeng dan tak bisa mengerjakan PRmu sendiri" lihatlah, bocah bermulut pedas itu tak sungkan meledek bocah 8 tahun itu.

Mark adalah teman nana di sekolahnya, bahkan mereka satu kelas. Dan setiap hari nana selalu menceritakan semua hal tentang mark padanya. Ah, sebenarnya hal yang nana ceritakan pada doyoung adalah hal yang sama. Hanya kekaguman seorang bocah kecil pada temannya. Terdengar sangat manis bukan. Bahkan nana pernah bercerita ketika usianya 22 tahun nanti, ia akan menikahi mark. Dan doyoung tak pernah bisa tak tertawa. Tapi pada akhirnya bocah 15 tahun itu hanya mengangguk dan mengiyakan ucapan bocah 8 tahun itu. Ia tak akan tega mengatakan tidak dan membuat bocah imut itu terluka.

"aku hanya tak bisa matematika oppa" bibir bocah itu bergerak seolah akan menangis karena ancama kakaknya.

"jangan bilang ke mark ya kalau kau membantuku mengerjakan PR, jangan bilang juga kalau aku menangis" lihatlah, bocah itu sudah berkaca kaca, bahkan beberapa buliran bening itu telah melewati pipi chubbynya.

"jadi nana menangis huh?" dasar doyoung, bukannya menghibur, bocah itu terus meledek adiknya"

" Bukan bukan, nana tidak menangis oppa.. hweee, oppa jahat" bocah itu mengibas ngibaskan kedua tangan mungilnya tanda tak setuju dengan tuduhan kakaknya.

"hey, jangan menangis. Oppa hanya bercanda oke?"

"hiks... oppa jahat" bocah itu bahkan menyilakan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, bibirnya ia manyunkan tanda sebal.

"mian.. mian nde.. mianhae nana-ya"

"anyo.."

"baiklah, oppa akan bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah, kau bisa mengerjakannya sendiri?" mendengar ucapan doyoung, bocah 8 tahun itu membelalakan mata bulatnya lucu.

"andwe... oppa belum mengajariku membuat PR" ah, mata kecil itu mulai berkaca kaca lagi. Tak ingin terus membuat keramaian. Bocah itu meringis sebelum akhirnya mendekati nana dan tersenyum. Senyum tulus bocah 15 tahun.

"baiklah, lain kali nana bisa minta ajari PR pada oppa, tapi bukan pagi pagi seperti sekarang. Lihat, yoojin sudah menyelesaikan PRnya, bukankah dia sekelas denganmu? Itu karena yoojin mengerjakannya sepulang sekolah. Dan nana juga harus seperti itu nde? Tak masalah oppa akan mengajarimu, bukan hanya matematika, tapi semuanya. Kalau nana kesulitan, nana boleh minta bantuan oppa. Tapi ingat? Nana harus belajar setelah makan siang bukan saat sarapan seperti ini, arra?"

"kenapa nana tak boleh mengerjakannya saat sarapan? Bukankah itu sama saja oppa?" doyoung, bocah itu tersenyu mendengar pemikiran sederhana bocah 8 tahun dihadapannya. Ingat, ia hanya sedang berbicara dengan bocah 8 tahun yang masih polos.

"karena nana akan panik seperti sekarang. Lihat yoojin, oppa tak ingin membandingkan kalian. Tapi kalau nana belajarnya sepulang sekolah, nana juga masih bisa tidur siang dan main kan? dan nana bisa sarapan dengan tengan bersama yoojin. Janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi?" bocah 8 tahun itu mengangguk, bahkan meringis menunjukkan deretan gigi kecilnya. "nah.. saeng oppa memang hebat"

Dan beberapa orang dewasa disana tersenyum mendengar percakapan bocah bocah yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan itu.

Ya, mereka tak akan marah jika setiap hari rumah yang cukup besar itu penuh dengan teriakan teriakan bocah bocah itu.

Itu karena mereka tumbuh dan tinggal bersama. Mereka tinggal di rumah dengan 2 lantai dan beberapa fasilitas yang mereka gunakan bersama. Ya, mereka tumbuh dan tinggal bersama di panti asuhan yang mereka beri nama rumah harapan Azalea. Azalea karena bangunan panti mereka berada di tengah tengah kebun azalea. Dan kebun azalea itu merupakan bagian dari panti itu sendiri. Kebun tempat bermain anak anak rumah harapan.

Kebun dengan kumpulan bunga azalea berbagai warna, meski hanya akan berkembang saat musim semi, tapi anak anak sangat menyukainya. Bunga azalea sangat cantik dan manis, mereka juga tumbuh diseluruh penjuru panti.

Shin Jaeshi, adalah wanita paruh baya pemilik panti asuhan. Ia juga tinggal di panti dengan beberapa pengasuh lainnya. Meninggalkan hingar bingar kehidupan kota dan memilih tinggal di pinggiran kota. Di panti asuhan yang ia rintis sendiri. Suaminya Kwon jinsu berada di luar negeri untuk mengurus beberapa aset perusahaannya disana. Dan Jaeshi, wanita yang tak hanya ingin tinggal diam di rumah megahnya dan mengawasi pengasuh-pengasuhnya di panti. Ia tinggal di rumah harapan sejak 18 tahun yang lalu. Ya, ia telah mendirikan pantinya sejak 20 yang lalu, tepat dihari kelahiran putra sulungnya. Kwon Jiyong. Jiyong bukan anak panti yang ia urus. Jiyong adalah putra kandungnya yang ikut tinggal di rumah harapan yang ia dirikan. Mengajari anaknya kesederhanaan dan tanggung jawab sejak dini. Itu yang jaeshi terapkan pada putra sematawayangnya.

.

.

.

"jadi, kau diberi tahu setelah semuanya mereka urus?"

"nde eomma,mereka bilang lusa aku sudah bisa sekolah disana"

"benarkah? Kenapa secepat itu"

"molla eomma, tadi aku seperti bukan siswa di sekolah sendiri, mereka langsung memanggilku dan bemberi tahuku semuanya. Dan setelah semuanya selesai, mereka langsung memintaku pulang tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk berpamitan pada teman-teman, itu menyebalkan bukan?" coba lihat, bocah bermata hazel itu bercerita dengan menggebu. Jangan lupakan bibir tipisnya yang sesekali mengerucut.

Ya, pihak sekolahnya Topyeong High School tiba-tiba saja memberi surat beasiswa padanya. Bukan hal aneh memang, mengingat doyoung adalah siswa cerdas yang berprestasi sejak tahun pertamanya di sekolah itu. Dan mereka bilang, mereka telah mengurusnya sebulan yang lalu tanpa pemberitahuan pada doyoung sendiri. Ada rasa senang karena ia mendapat beasiswa penuh dan akan sekolah di sekolah favorit di seoul. Ya, Seoul International High School, sekolah elit dengan fasilitas lengkap dan kecerdasan seluruh siswanya. Ada rasa kecewa dan terkejut karena ia tak bisa berpamitan secara langsung dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"itu bagus bukan? Artinya kau akan satu sekolah dengan Jaehyun kan?" kali ini Jiyong, bocah yang ntah sejak kapan berdiri di sana, tepat dibelakang doyoung. Ia mengambil posisi duduk diantara doyoung dan eommanya. Wanita yang sedari tadi tengah berbicara dengan doyoung.

Sementara doyoung, bocah itu melirik kesalah satu sudut di ruangan berbeda, namun masih terjangkau oleh penglihatannya. Bocah yang 1 tahun lebih tua darinya itu terlihat acuh meski dapat doyoung pastikan bocah berambut ikal itu pasti mendengar pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi. Ya! Jung Jaehyun, bocah itu memang irit bicara. Itu yang selalu doyoung keluhkan pada Jaeshi _'eomma, aku kesulitan mengajaknya bicara. Dia terlihat kaku dan dingin seperti balok es'_. Itu yang sering ia katakan pada Jaeshi. Dan Jaeshi tahu apa maksud doyoung melakukan hal itu. Untuk bocah hiperaktif seperti doyoung, ia sangat menyukai susasana rumah harapan yang ramai bahkan cenderung berisik. Doyoungnya memang anak yang ceria dan hiperaktif. Dan Jaeshi tak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Tapi mungkin beradaptasi masih menjadi hal yang sulit bagi jaehyun. Bocah itu baru menjadi bagian dari mereka sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan anak di rumah harapan yang bergabung dengan mereka ketika mereka basih kecil, bahkan basih bayi merah seperti Doyoung.

Itu karena kejadian 4 bulan yang lalu. Tepatnya di danau depan rumah harapan mereka. Jalan yang sedikit berbukit dan badai salju membuat penglihatan Jung Baekhwan, ayah jaehyun terganggu. Juga jalanan yang begitu licin membuat kendaraan yang ia kendarai tergelincir, bahkan sempat menabrak pohoan oak besar yang berada di tepi danau sebelum akhirnya mobil yang ia kendarai tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi dan tercebur ke danau yang bahkan airnya sama dingin dengan salju disekitarnya. Dengan posisi yang kurang baik saat terjadi kecelakaan. Baekhwan dan istrinya tak bisa keluar dan menyelamatkan diri. Sedangkan jaehyun yang duduk di belakang dengan pintu mobil yang terbuka saat mereka tercebur, memudahkannya untuk keluar meski bocah itu sempat mencoba menolong orang tuanya yang kesulitan untuk keluar dari balik kemudi.

Bocah itu juga hampir mati membeku karena terus berusah menolong orang tuanya. Untung saja jalan di pinggiran danau itu merupakan jalan utama yang banyak dilewati pengendara dan pejalan kaki. Melihat posisi mobil yang mengambang terbalik melihatkan 4 roda besar terlihat terapung dengan bocah 16 tahun yang sesekali menyembul ke permukaan seolah tengah mengampil napas. Tentu membuat mereka tahu sesuatu tengah terjadi ,belum lagi sebelumnya beberapa dari pejalan kaki atau pengguna jalan lainnya telah menyaksikan kejadian tragis itu dari kejauhan hingga dengan cepat beberapa dari mereka bahkan tergesa menghampiri dan sege menolong. Dan orang-orang dewasa itu masih punya hati untuk tidak membiarkan bocah itu mati membeku.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, psikis bocah itu terguncang. Beruntung warga membawanya ke panti sesaat setelah kejadian. Jaeshi yang juga Psikolog tentu dengan senang hati mencoba membantu menyembuhkan psikis bocah itu sembari menunggu konfirmasi dari kerabat terdekat Jaehyun meski pada akhirnya tak ada respon yang baik mengenai peristiwa itu. Membuat Jaeshi sedikit sanksi mengembalikan Jaehyun pada keluarganya. Dan untungnya Jaehyunpun tak menolak. Bocah itu bahkan terlihat enggan ketika Jaeshi sempat berniat mengantar Jaehyun pada keluarganya. Hingga Jaeshi menyimpulkan jika keluarga kecil Jaehyun tak begitu memiliki hubungan baik dengan keluarga lainnya.

Dengan mengantongi surat izin dari polisi dan kejaksaan serta dinas perlindungan anak. Jaeshi dengan senang hati mengurus jaehyun bersama anak asuhnya yang lain. Dan ia juga senang ketika tahu bocah itu masih tercatat sebagai salah sasatu siswa kelas 2 di seoul Internasional High school. Bahkan biaya sekolahnya telah terlunasi hingga akhir. Bukan... bukan jaeshi tak mau membiayai. Setidaknya ia tau betapa orang tua jaehyun begitu memperhatikan pendidikan putranya.

Dan yang masih menjadi Pertanyaan sekarang adalah jaehyun yang belum mau berbaur dengan penghuni rumah harapan yang lain.

"ya eomma, aku pikir juga begitu. Aku harap kita juga bisa jadi lebih dekat" bocah itu tersenyum dibalas acakan rambut oleh jiyong. Tapi detik berikutnya senyum bocah 15 tahun itu pudar saat sudut matanya menangkap bocah-jaehyun itu meninggalkan posisi awalnya. Meninggalkan ruang tengah setelah mendengar ucapan doyoung tadi.

.

.

.

"Young, kau bisa berangkat dengan jiyong juga jaehyun ke sekolah, arra?"

"ah, benar. Bocah! Kau berangkat dengan hyung nde?" jiyong, mahasiswa kedokteran tahun kedua itu memilih kampus seoul university sebagai tempatnya menimba ilmu. Karena dekat dengan SIHS, ia juga selalu mengantar dan terkadang menjemput jaehyun selama 4 bulan terakhir karena mereka satu arah. Dan karena sekarang Doyoung juga sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Jaehyun, tentu penumpangnya bertambah satu dan jiyong juga harus mengantar adiknya itu ke tempat tujuannya.

Sempat melihat tatapan tak nyaman dari jaehyun, sedikit membuat doyoung meringis. "ah, eomma doyoung ingin mencoba pergi ke halte dan naik bus. Selama sekolah di topyeong, aku belum pernah pergi ke halte untuk menunggu bus yang datang. Sepertinya menyenangkan?"

"hey... alasan macam apa itu? Bukankah menunggu bus bisa membuatmu terlambat?"

"anyo jiyong hyung, ini masih jam 6 pagi. Aku takkan terlambat" bocah itu menunjukkan lengan kirinya dengan jam tangan hitan melingkar disana.

"ah.. aku harus berangkat eomma. Aku bisa benar-benar terlambat kalau terus meladeni jiyong hyung" dengan cepat bocah itu mengambil alih roti isi ditangan jiyong juga sekotak susu coklat didepannya.

 _Cup_

Dan satu kecupan kecil untuk jaeshi eomma "anyeong...kita bertemu disekolah Jae-ah" detik berikutnya bocah hiperaktif itu meringis. Sepertinya ia salah menyapa jaehyun. Buktinya bocah itu tak menanggapi sapaannya.

"hati-hati chagi... segera pulang setelah jam sekolah berakhir" teriak Jaeshi eomma yang terlihat khawatir dengan keputusannya membiarkan bocah itu berangkat dengan bus.

' _ye eomma'_ Jaeshi tersenyum saat wejangannya dibalas teriakan bocah itu, meski suaranya sudah terdengar cukup jauh tapi ia tetap tersenyum. Bocah hiperaktif itu selalu menghargai ucapannya.

.

.

.

Doyoung, bocah yang dua minggu lalu baru berusia 15 tahun itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada bangunan berlantai 5 itu. Ia sendiri tengah berada di lantai 3. Baru saja ia pergi ke ruang tata usaha dan menanyakan soal kepindahannya di sekolah ini. Mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan bahkan ia diberitahu dimana ia harus pergi sekarang. Dan disini Choi Doyoung, bocah itu tengah kebingungan mencari kelas 2 A. Kepala tata usaha tadi bilang ia hanya harus pergi ke lantai 3 dan temukan kelasnya. Ia pikir tak akan sesulit ini.

15 menit menghabiskan waktu untuk mencari kelasnya hampir membuat bocah itu putus asa. Bodohnya ia tak sempat bertanya ada di gedung apa kelasnya. Ya, sekolah barunya memiliki 4 gedung yang terletak bersebelahan dan berhadapan dengan 3 gedung yang masing masing memiliki 5 lantai dan satu gedung sisanya memiliki 3 lanatai. Dan kelasnya berada di gedung B 315. Bukan ditempat sebelumnya ia pergi, gedung A lantai 3, gedung paling utara di sekolahnya.

Bocah itu terlihat berlari setelah melihat jam di lengan kirinya. Kurang 15 menit lagi pelajaran pertama akan dimulai. "finally i got you!" bocah itu terkekeh geli, seolah menertawakan kebodohannya. Ia masih sesekali mengatur nafasnya yang terdengar tak teratur, sesekali bocah itu menghela nafas kasar ketika matanya tertuju pada pintu kokoh dihadapannya. Ada rasa takut disana mengingat perbincangannya semalam dengan jiyong. Biasanya sekolah elite seperti SIHS memiliki Iljin-istilah pembuli untuk siswa di korea. Dan mereka mengagungkan kekuasaan dan kekayaan orang tuanya. Jujur itu sedikit membuat doyoung ragu untuk membuka pintu yang bahkan sudah ia genggam.

"hey haksaeng, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Main Cast : Doyoung (15 thn)

Jaehyun (16 thn)

Jaeshi (OC)

Jiyong (20 thn)

Kyuhyun (39 thn)

Irene (41 thn), and others.

Genre: Frienship, Brothership, Family, Sad, Hurt

Rating: T (?)

Disclamer: all casts belong to God, and themselves.

Warning:typo(s), dont copy without full credits and permission.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

 _Takkk_

Debuman kecil itu terdengar bebarengan dengan sebuah tas yang jatuh tepat di atas meja Doyoung. Bocah itu mengangkat kepalanya memastikan siapa yang telah mengganggunya dihari pertamanya berada di sekolah barunya.

"wae?" bocah itu bertanya dengan nada halus yang sebenarnya terdengar datar dan mengintimidasi.

"jadi kau Choi Doyoung-sii, bocah beasiswa itu huh?" salah satu diantara ketiga bocah itu tak sungkan mengambil posisi duduk di atas meja Doyoung, disana juga masih ada tas yang sengaja dibanting oleh bocah yang tengah menatapnya tajam itu.

"kudengar tadi usiamu baru 15 tahun huh?" tak mengindahkan bocah yang sepertinya pimpinan dari dua siswa lainnya. Doyoung, bocah itu masih terlihat memilih untuk diam. Bahkan sengaja menulikan pendengarannya.

Doyoung hampir saja meninggalkan tempat duduknya kalau saja salah satu dari mereka tak mencekal kakinya dan hampir membuat bocah 15 tahun itu terjerembab ke lantai.

"kau mau menghindar bocah? Kami belum selesai berbicara denganmu!" ah benar, bocah ber-nam tag Bobby itu sepertinya memang pimpinan dari 2 siswa lainnya. Ia yang paling banyak berbicara, pikir doyoung.

"aku harus makan siang, aku bahkan belum sarapan karena terlalu terburu buru. Bisa beri aku jalan?" doyoung yang ntah sejak kapan, bocah itu sudah memegang sebuah kotak susu di tangan kanannya dan sepotong roti isi yang masih terbungkus rapi ditangan kirinya. Hasil merampas sarapan milik kakaknya Jiyong tadi pagi.

"cih, apa menjadi bocah beasiswa benar benar membuatmu harus mengirit huh? Kau bahkan masih membawa bekal sendiri dari rumah? Ya Tuhan" kali ini siswa ber nam tag jinhwan yang mulai mencibirnya.

 _Aku tak boleh meladeni mereka_

 _Anggap saja mereka tidak ada_

 _Kau tidak boleh berurusan dengan bocah bocah ini Choi Doyoung_

Doyoung terus menguatkan pikirannya sendiri untuk tidak meladeni bocah bocah yang sepertinya memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar darinya walaupun mungkin tak lebih tinggi darinya.

"apa kau tuli bocah beasiswa?" kali ini Bobby bahkan mencekal tangannya, "ah, Bobby-sii. Sepertinya cacing-cacing diperutku sudah mulai berulah. Bolehkan aku pergi? Atau kau ingin makan siang denganku? Atau kau mau ini?" doyoung mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang masing masing memegang susu dan roti kearah Bobby dan detik berikutnya doyoung benar benar merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terdengar sok akrab dengan ketiga bocah disekitarnya. _'doyoung baboya'._ Bobby pasti merasa terhina sekarang.

 _Plaaakkk_

Dan sentakan tangan Bobby membuat susu juga roti yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh doyoung terjatuh ke lantai dan hampir saja bocah itu memungut roti dan susu yang beberapa detik lalu dijatuhkan Bobby. Namun hentakan kaki Bobby yang memang sengaja menginjak kotak susu itu menjadi pecah dan mengenai wajah doyoung karena bocah itu sudah mengambil posisi jongkoknya.

Dan membuat kemeja birunya menjadi bernoda coklat dibeberapa bagian. "kalau kau tak mau, kau bisa menolaknya dan tak perlu menjatuhkannya apalagi menginjaknya Bobby-sii"

"kau tersinggung makanan murahmu itu kuinjak? Aku bahkan bisa menggantinya 100 kali lipat dari ini" cara bicara bocah sombong itu semakin terdengar menyebalkan ditelinga doyoung.

"aku tak butuh uang ayahmu Bobby-sii" sedikit terpancing bahkan nada bicara doyoung terdengar lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"kau berbicara seperti itu karena kau tak punya ayah kan? ah, bahkan kau tak punya ibu huh? Aku baru ingat kau tinggal di panti huh?hahaha.." ketiga bocah itu tertawa ditengah tengah suasana kelas yang tiba tiba menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Bukan, bahkan terkesan mencekam.

Bobby mengatakan hal itu dengan suara keras membuat hampir seisi kelas melihatnya. Melihat ke arah doyoung dan membuat bocah itu merasa semakin tersudut.

Tangan bocah 15 tahun itu mengepal erat. Bukan... bukan karena ia ingin memukul Bobby. Tapi dari mana Bobby tahu ia tinggal di panti. Dan sebenarnya tak masalah jika semua temannya tau tentang statusnya. Tapi ini hari pertamanya masuk sekolah dan Bobby dengan persiapan yang tak pernah doyoung ketahui. Seolah ia sengaja ingin membuatnya terpojok dihadapan teman teman barunya.

Dan bahkan sekarang ia bisa mendengar bisik bisik teman sekelasnya, khususnya para yeoja yang mulai membicarakannya. Menyebut nyebut kata panti, anak haram, anak yang dibuang, bahkan sekarang ia mendengar beberapa temannya menyebutnya hasih hubungan gelap. Jadi ia dibuang ke panti karena tak diharapkan.

Mata bocah itu memerah, rasanya begitu panas dan jika ia masih bocah berusia 5 tahun mungkin ia akan menangis disana. Tapi ia bocah 15 tahun, dan bukan bocah cengeng.

 _Braaaakkk_

Tendangan keras itu membuat meja kokoh yang sempat Bobby duduki bergeser cukup jauh. Doyoung, bocah itu menendang mejanya sendiri dengan keras sebelum ia meninggalkan kelas tak mempedulikan tatapan menghina dan iba dari teman sekelasnya.

hingga langkahnya sedikit melambat ketika kaki jenjangnya tepat berada di salahsatu meja terdekat dengan pintu keluar. Disana duduk bocah yang sepertinya sama sekali tak terganggu dengan semua kejadian yang sengaja ia lewatkan dalam beberapa menit tadi. Bocah itu terlihat cuek tak peduli. Bahkan ia masih fokus pada buku yang ia pegang meski bocah yang berdiri didepannya terlihat menatapnya kecewa.

Bocah yang beberapa detik lalu berdiri didepan pintu itu telah keluar dan menyisakan kegaduhan di dalam kelas. Sedangkan bocah yang sedari tadi terlihat fokus dengan bukunya mulai menurunkan buku itu dari pandangannya. Ia menghela nafas kasar namun wajahnya masih saja terlihat sama, datar.

.

.

.

Rumah harapan, malam ini memang terlihat sedikit berbeda. Pasalnya bocah yang biasanya akan membuat heboh seisi rumah terlihat tengah bermanja pada salah satu eommanya. Jaeshi, wanita anggun itu terlihat duduk sembari memangku kepala bocah berusia 15 tahun itu. Doyoung, bocah itu tiba-tiba membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan kepalanya dipangkuan Jaeshi eomma yang langsung direspon hangat oleh sang eomma yang membuat Jiyong, putra kandungnya mencebik. "aigo... ada yang sedang bermanja dengan eomma huh?".

Jiyong yang tengah bermain dengan adik-adiknya memang sangat senang mengusili mereka. Remaja tanggung itu diam-diam memperhatikan bocah itu yang memang terlihat lesu sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Tapi bocah itu selalu berkata _'gwaenchana'_ ketika ada yang menanyakan keadaannya.

"doyoung oppa manja huh? Padahal nana juga sudah tidak manja sama eomma. Dasar manja... wleee" meski bocah kecil itu menjulurkan lidahnya lucu. Tapi doyoung tetap tak bergeming, bocah itu hanya mendesis sebal. "diamlah nana manis... oppa sedang sebal" jaeshi tersenyum, tapi masih mengusap kepala bocah itu sayang.

"apa ada masalah disekolah barumu?" wanita paruh banya itu sedikit kurang puas saat hanya mendapat gelengan kepala dari bocah dipangkuannya. Ia tak bodoh, ingatkan lagi kalau Jaeshi adalah seorang Psikolog yang hebat. Tentu ia akan tahu bagaimana wajah dan gerak gerik orang yang tengah berbohong. Sama seperti bocah dihadapannya. Putranya tengah berbohong.

Dan lagi, perubahan kulit putranya beberapa hari ini terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya membuatnya sedikit khawatir."ceritakan pada eomma kalau kau ada masalah, arra?" dan bocah itu kembali mengangguk. Jaeshi masih terus mengusap kepala anak itu dengan sayang.

"apa doyoung oppa sakit?" nana, bocah kecil itu memang paling dekat dengan doyoung dibanding dengan anak asuh lainnya yang seusia dengan doyoung bahkan lebih mudan dan tua darinya.

"aniya nana-ya, kau tak perlu khawatir. Doyoung oppa hanya kelelahan" ujar jiyong yang baru beberapa menit lalu pergi kekamar untuk mengambil selimut yang cukup tebal dan menyelimuti tubuh doyoung sebatas leher dan kemudian mengusap dahi bocah itu yang sedikit berkeringat.

"na-ya... sudah malam, kau tidur nde? Yoojin sudah menunggumu di kamar. Ingat... besok kau harus sekolah. Arra?" bocah kecil itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya keudara. Jiyong yang tahu maksud bocah itu, dengan cekatan merundukkan tubuhnya agar setara dengan bocah 8 tahun didepannya. Dan dengan cepan bocah itu melingkarkan tangan mungilnya pada leher jiyong. Ya, bocah itu minta digendong untuk sampai di kamarnya di lantai dua.

.

.

.

*malam yang sama ditempat berbeda

"ayolah hyung, jangan egois pada dirimu sendiri"

"aku tak egois Baek, sungguh. Hyung hanya tak ingin menyakiti orang lain dengan membohonginya"

Dua pria berbeda usia itu terlihat tengah santai menikmati jjangmyeon di mangkuk masing-masing. Hanya percakapan mereka saja yang terdengar sedikit kurang nyaman untuk salah satu dari kedua pria itu. Choi Baekhyun, pria berusia 21 tahun mahasiswa IT Seoul University itu adalah adik dari Dokter ahli bedah toraks dan CEO perusahaan software terbesar di korea selatan, Choi Kyuhyun. Pria berusia 39 tahun. Meski usianya tak lagi muda, tetapi ia masih sendiri. Ya, pria 39 tahun itu belum pernah menikah. Bukan karena ia tak ingin atau bahkan karena ia pencinta sesama jenis? Itu salah besar. Bahkan beberapa wanita banyak yang terang-terangan menyatakan perasaan mereka padanya. Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang selalu memubuat Kyuhyun tak ingin menikahi seseorang. Ia selalu beranggapan, menikahi seorang wanita untuk sekarang ini adalah perbuatan yang sungguh jahat dan pasti akan menyakiti hati wanita itu. Ah, bahkan baekhyun tak pernah habis pikir dengan hyungnya yang keras kepala. Disamping pria 39 tahun itu yang seorang dokter bedah yang pasti hidup siapapun calon pasangannya akan sangat terjamin. Belum lagi perusahaan softwarenya. Kakaknya sungguh mapan, bahkan pria itu telah mapan sejak usianya baru menginjak 23 tahun. Tapi jika diingat alasan hyungnya tak ingin menikah, ia tahu. Hyungnya bukan seorang Gay apalagi seorang penjahat. Hyungnya adalah orang yang baik, sangat baik hingga terkesan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"makanlah yang baik Baek, dan segera lulus lalu bantu hyung meneruskan perusahaan Appa"

"ini baru tahun ketigaku hyung. Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu. Tapi nanti, kalau baek sudah lulus. Baek akan jadi partner terbaik hyung, hehehe." Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi cengiran tulus adik kandungnya.

.

.

.

Satu bulan adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk Choi Doyoung. Buktinya, sudah memasuki satu bulan bocah itu menempuh pendidikan di sekolah barunya. Tapi pembulian yang dilakukan Bobby dan kedua sahabatnya juga semua teman sekelasnya yang terkesan membiarkan atau bahkan tak berani membantah dan mengganggu Bobby, ketua pembuat onar (iljin) dikelasnya. Bahkan Taeyong, ketua kelasnya tak sekalipun menegur bobby ketika bocah itu mulai membullynya juga membuli siswa lainnya.

Ia hanya berteman dengan Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta, bocah jepang yang menetap di korea sejak 7 tahun yang lalu. Bocah yang di panggil si nerd oleh bobby dan teman-temannya. Setahu doyoung, bahkan tak ada satu halpun yang membuat yuta terlihat nerd. Yuta memang salah satu bocah pintar dikelasnya. Tapi ia sama sekali tak berpenampilan nerd seperti berkacamata tebal atau berambut klimis dan mengaitkan seluruh kancing pakaiannya.

Ntahlah, doyoung sama sekali tak ingin ikut campur dengan masalah orang lain meski jujur saja ia sangat penasaran dengan bocah jepang yang selalu diam dan tak pernah membalas ketika bobby dan teman temannya menjahilinya atau bahkan melukainya. Ingat? iljin akan merasa puas jika seluruh orang menganggapnya kuat dan menyebut dirinya penguasa.

Doyoung tertawa kecil bersama yuta sembari memasuki ruang kelasnya setelah keduanya pergi kekantin untuk menikmati jatah makan siangnya.

Tak mempedulikan pandangan teman-temannya. Ia dan yuta tetap berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dan yuta. Ya, doyoung menjadi akrab dengan bocah jepang itu karena dihari keduanya di sekolah. Bobby memindahkannya duduk dipojok bersama yuta. Bobby bilang sesama nerd harus selalu bersama. Tapi doyoung tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Diujung depan, bobby dan kedua temanya tengah membully teman sekelasnya yang lain. Ya, iljin memang tak pernah memandang siapa yang akan mereka jadikan objek pembulian, hanya saja akhir akhir ini bobby memang lebih sering membullynya juga yuta.

Sampai didepan mejanya, doyoung menghela nafasnya kasar. Tasnya terbuka dan semua bukunya teronggok dilantai. Semuanya tercecer dengan tumpahan susu coklat diatasnya. Sekitas bocah itu mengarahkan tatapannya pada kursi disebelahnya. Kursi milik yuta terlihat sedikit ganjil disalah satu kakinya. Dan yuta? Bocah itu juga sempat menghela nasnya kasar.

 _Braaakkkk_

Bocah itu hampir berjongkok untuk mengambilkan buku buku doyoung yang teronggok dilantai kalau saja ia tak melihat doyoung. Bocah itu dengan keras menendang kursi milik yuta. Membuat kursi malang itu terjatuh cukup jauh dari tempatnya dan membuat atensi seisi kelas tertuju padanya.

Bocah itu kembali menghela nafas. Tangannya sudah mengepal menahan marah. Kursi yang sudah terlempar itu terlihat tak baik baik saja. Bahkan keadaan itu sudah terlihat sebelum doyoung menendangnya, kaki kursi yang terbuat dari besi itu terlihat rapuh dan patah disalah satu sisinya.

"Bobby-sii...apa kau senang setiap hari melihat orang terluka karenamu huh? Apa kau puas melihat orang lain terluka?" Bobby. Bocah itu terlihat tak suka dengan cara bicara doyoung yang terdengar mengintimidasi. "ya.. tentu, apalagi kalau si nerd itu yang terluka" matanya mengarah tajam pada yuta, bocah yang hanya diam menanggapi bobby. "apa kau juga ingin kubuat luka disekujur tubuhmu?" bobby memang senang beradu mulut dengan doyoung. Tentu karena selama ini jarang bocah yang tak takut untuk menentangnya."ah... aku cukup tahu untuk tidak melukaimu magnae.. aku tau tak akan ada yang membantumu mengobati lukamu nanti. Tinggal di panti dengan pengasuh yang bukan hanya mengurusimu tentu membuat bocah sepertimu tak diperhatikan bukan? Cih.. menyedihkan sekali bukan? Bahkan orang tuamu membuangmu! Anak yang tidak diharapkan!"

Sakit? Tentu saja. Kenapa Bobby selalu mengungkit masalah itu untuk menjadikannya tersudut dihadapan teman-temannya. Bocah 15 tahun itu mendekat ke arah bobby, memegang tas –bobby dan membantingnya ke lantai, membuat tasn yang terbuka itu menghamburkan isinya. Tangan kurusnya menarik kursi milik Bobby dan membawanya kearah tempat duduknya kalau saja Yunhyung, salah satu sahabat bobby mencekal tangannya. "apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kursi itu?"

"singkirkan tanganmu junhyung-sii. Urusanku bukan denganmu, dan kau Bobby-sii..." bocah itu tersenyenyum sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya."kau dan appamu ditinggal eommamu karena kasus perselingkuhan appamu 1 tahun yang lalu? Dan sebenarnya karena kasus itu, kau jadi memiliki jarak dengan appamu kan? cih... kau jauh lebih menyedihkan dariku. Mungkin kau memang kaya. Dan dengan mudah menjatuhkan orang lain dengan kekuasaan ayahmu. Tapi itu tak membuatku takut. Kau mungkin benar. Aku bukan anak yang diharapkan orang tuaku, buktinya wanita yang mengaku ibu itu tak kembali untuk menjemputku setelah 15 tahun. Tapi itu tak masalah untukku. Tinggal dipanti juga tak masalah untukku. Hidupku tak menyedihkan karena aku tak mengganggu orang lain sepertimu" meskipun doyoung hanya mengucapkannya dengan lirih. Tapi keadaan kelas yang tiba tiba hening sejak kejadian tendangan kursi itu. Mampu didengar oleh seluruh teman sekelasnya. Dan doyoung tak menyesal melakukannya. Biarlah sekarang ia juga dianggap kasar atau jahat membuka aib orang yang tengah menyudutkannya. Kesabarannya memang tak pernah habis. Tapi emosinya cukup besar untuk terus tertahan.

Dan Bobby, bocah itu mengepalkan tangannya erat. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi benci dan kecewa. Doyoung, bocah yang dianggapnya lemah terus membalas omongannya. Bahkan kali ini bocah itu membicarakan satu hal yang sangat ia benci. Keluarganya? Ya, tentu saja.

 _duaaakkk_

Dengan keras, bobby menendang meja disampingnya menambah kecemasan seisi kelas. Ya! Bobby tak pernah terlihat semarah ini sebelumnya. Tak ada yang berani membuat bobby marah. "apa yang kau ketahui lagi tentang keluargaku?" tatapannya menusuk tepat dimata doyoung. "semuanya! Tentang kakakmu yang pergi dari rumah karena malu dengan appamu dan..."

"Hentikan ucapanmu Doyoung-sii" marah, kali ini bobby benar benar terlihat marah. Dan Jaehyun, bahkan bocah yang sedari tadi pura pura menulikan pendengarannya kini terlihat ikut melirik kearah kedua bocah yang tengah berdebat hebat.

"wae Bobby-sii? Aku tak akan membuka semua aibmu kalau saja kau tak lancang dan terus mengataiku seperti itu setiap hari. Sungguh aku tak ingin mencari musuh, tapi aku tak suka ada orang merendahkanku dengan keluargaku. Maaf jika itu keterlaluan untukmu" ia berkata tulus. Ya, doyoung memang tak pernah berniat membuat Bobby malu dihadapan teman-temannya.

"persetan dengan omong kosongmu itu Doyoung-sii, kau benar benar tak pantas mengucapkan hal itu padaku. Bocah buangan sepertimu tak pantas mengucapkan hal itu padaku!"

 _Braaaakkkkkk_

Dengan keras bobby mendorong tubuh kurus Doyoung, membuat tubuh itu terdorong jauh dan terjerembab keras hingga membentur loker di bagian belakang dan tanpa sadar pergelangan kakinya tergores pintu loker yang terbuka. Ya, pintu loker yang terbuat dari besi itu menggores kulit kakinya cukup dalam. Mungkin tak ada yang menyadari hal itu, begitu juga dengan doyoung sendiri. Dan detik berikutnya, luka itu mengeluarkan anyir yang membuat kaus kaki putihnya berubah warna tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Jaehyun sedikit terkejut saat Bobby mendorong doyoung jatuh. Apalagi ia mendengar teriakan doyoung yang terdengar kesakitan. Juga beberapa temannya yang tampak cemas.

Bobby kembali mendekat dan hampir saja menarik kerah baju doyoung kalau saja Yuta tak menarik bahunya dengan keras dan menendang kakinyaa.

"berhentilah bersikap kekanakan Bobby-ya! Itu hanya akan membuatmu menyesal... jika kau tak ingin kehilangan sahabatmu lagi!" Doyoung yang tengah melihat keduanya terlihat mengeryitkan dahinya. Yuta terdengar seperti seorang teman yang tengah memberi temannya nasihat. Dan tadi apa? Ia memanggil Bobby dengan sufix Ya, bukan Sii atau panggilan formal lainnya. Seolah mereka adalah teman dekat.

Dan bocah itu terkejut saat bahunya disentuh yuta. Yuta membantunya berdiri dan mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi. Yuta juga membantunya mengambil buku yang belum sempat ia ambil tadi. Dan Bobby? Bocah itu kehilangan seleranya untuk melanjutkan jam terakhir karena doyoung? Atau bahkan Yuta.

.

.

.

"ah... pelan pelan Nana-ya... nanti nana tersedak. Dibelakang juga masih banyak kuenya, pelan pelan nde.." Irene Kim, wanita 41 tahun itu tersenyum. Bocah didepannya terlihat seperti bocah yang kelaparan dan tidak makan selama tiga hari.

"nde nana-ya, yoojin juga tak minta kue nana kok. Yoojin juga punya banyak" bocah bernama yoojin itu menunjukkan piring kuenya, menyudorkannya pada nana, memberi tahu agar bocah yang terlihat kalap dengan makanannya itu tak usah terburu buru. Tak ada yang akan memintanya.

"benar kata yoojin nana-ya. Apa rasanya sangat enak?". " nde irene Eomma... eomma sih sudah lama tidak kesini, kan nana kangen eomma"

"bilang saja kangen kue eomma..." cibir yoojin. Dan nana? Ya.. bocah itu mana peduli, yang penting perutnya terisi dan ia tak kelaparan. Apalagi memang kue irene eomma sangat enak. Ia tak boleh melewatkan sedikitpun. Tak membiarkan orang lain menyentuh kuenya.

Irene mengelus kepala yoojin sayang, "kau juga harus makan yang banyak yoojin-ah..." dan bocah berkepang dua itu mengangguk senang membuat kuncirannya bergerak lucu.

"nana sudah selesai makan" bocah kecil itu tampak menutup kotak makannya yang berisi sisa kue cokelat dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya. "eh, bukankah kuenya masih banyak? Kenapa tidak dihabiskan?" wanita yang 5 tahun lebih muda dari jaeshi eomma itu tersenyum. Tak biasanya bocah 8 tahun itu menyisakan makanannya barang sedikit.

"ini untuk doyoung oppa, jiyong oppa, dan jaehyun oppa" ucapnya terlihat begitu riang. Irene mengangkat telapak tangannya dan mengelus surai hitam sebahu itu dengan sayang. "nana sudah tahu berbagi huh?"

Irene adalah donature tetap juga tamu rutin untuk rumah harapan azalea. Dan itu sejak 20 tahun yang lalu, sejak ia masih menjadi seorang mahasiswa. Dan sejak rumah harapan ini diresmikan. Ia adalah sahabat baik Jaeshi yang sudah dianggap adik.

Sudah 6 bulan ia tak berkunjung karena harus membantu suaminya mengurus perusahaan untuk cabang Jepang dan mengurus putra semata wayangnya yang telah berusia 17 tahun. Biasanya ia akan berkunjung 2 kali dalam seminggu. Anak anak juga memanggilnya eomma, membuatnya begitu nyaman di rumah harapan.

"nana-ya... kau bisa memakan semua kuemu itu, eomma sudah menyisakan kue untuk doyoung, jiyong, dan jaehyun oppa, juga untuk yang lain. Tak apa kalau nana memakannya" kali ini Jaeshi, wanita itu baru datang , tapi setidaknya ia mendengar apa yang bocah itu dan sahabatnya bicarakan. Ia mengambil duduk didekat irene.

"annyenghaseyo..." ketiganya menoleh dan mendapati bocah dengan tinggi 184 cm itu tersenyum diambang pintu.

"ah... jaehyun-ah"

.

.

.

Bocah yang kurang lebih memiliki tinggi 182 cm itu terlihat berlari dengan tertatih. Mungkin pincang lebih tepat menggambarkan keadaannya sekarang. Seolah tak mempedulikan keadaan kakinya, bocah itu terus menyeret kakinya yang bahkan terasa hampir putus sejak ia memutuskan pergi ke suatu tempat dengan berjalan kaki. Padahal ia sendiri tau jika kakinya sedang dalam keadaan kurang baik.

"mianhamnida... mianhamnida..." bocah itu sesekali membungkuk pada beberpa pejalan kaki yang ia tabrak. Bocah itu merutuk ketika sesekali melirik kearah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. 15.20 KST, ia memiliki janji tepat pukul 15.00 KST.

"mianhamnida..." teriaknya sekali lagi. Pandanganbocah itu terarah pada zebracross yang jaraknya tingal 5m lagi darinya. Tapi beberapa detik lalu ia mendengar bunyi musik kecil yang menandakan lampu hijau untk pejalan kaki. Tapi disaat terburu buru seperti ini sepertinya kakinya tak begitu bersahabat dengannya.

 _fighting Choi Doyoung_

ya, bocah itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan dengan cepat menyusul rombongan orang orang yang mulai menyeberang. Bahkan sebagian besar dari mereka telah sampai di tengah atau bahkan sudah berada di seberang jalan.

"ish... aku rasa kakiku mulai bengkak.." dan kaki itu terus dipaksakan untuk menyeberang hingga kurang lebih tinggal 2 m lagi bocah itu sampai diseberang. Namun lampu lalulintas kembali berwarna merah dan bunyai bunyian klakson mulai terdengar tak sabar.

TTIIIINNNN...

TTIIINNNN...

TTIIINNNN...

 _Tuk_

Merasa seseorang memegang lengannya, bocah itu hampir menoleh pada pelaku yang ternyata mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu seseorang yang ternyata memapahnya dan membantunya menepi lebih cepat.

"Kamsahamnida..." sekali lagi bocah itu membungkuk. Bukan meminta maaf karena menabrak pejalan kaki seperti tadi. Tapi untuk berterimakasih pada seseorang yang telah membantunya.

Setelah tiga kali melakukan bow dengan cepat bocah itu mencoba melihat wajah seseorang yang telah membantunya.

Melihat seseorang yang tak lebih tinggi darinya namun terlihat lebih tua itu tersenyum- begitu tulus. Bocah itu kembali membungkuk. "kamsahamnida hyung... maaf merepotkan". "kau tau itu merepotkan tapi kenapa masih nekad menyeberang tanpa bantuan huh? Lihat kakimu berdarah, ck."

Doyoung- bocah itu melirik kaki kirinya. Ah, benar. Ia juga tau kakinya terluka tapi darah belum merembas sebanyak ini tadi. Bahkan sepatu ketsnya yang berwarna putih terlihat berubah warna dibagian samping dan belakang. Bocah itu meringis melihat pria disebelahnya menatapnya tak percaya. Mungkin ia berpikir bocah didepannya benar benar bodoh.

"a ah... ini- ini hanya luka kecil" dan kali ini pria didepannya mendesis tak senang. Dan bocah itu seolah teringat dengan sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya.

"ah, hyung... sekali lagi terimakasih.. aku harus menemui seseorang"

.

.

.

Choi Baekhyun, ia tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu bocah keras kepala macam hyungnya. Ia pikir, manusia super keras kepala itu hanya hyungnya- Choi Kyuhyun. Tapi nyatanya, bocah disampingnya sama keras kepalanya dengan si hyung.

Baekhyun menoleh kesamping, hanya sebentar sebelum kembali fokus pada kendaraan yang tengah ia kemudi. "apa kakimu masih sakit?" tanyanya pada bocah yang sedari tadi hanya diam diam ditempat duduknya.

"sepertinya semakin sakit karena tadi kau tekan hyung". "cih.. kau menyalahkanku huh? Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang meksa kakimu yang sudah bengkak itu untuk berjalan" dan itu hanya ditanggapi _'ya ya ya'_ dari bocah disampingnya itu.

Baru kali ini Baekhyun merasa sedikit aneh. Kurang dari 1 jam yang lalu ia bertemu dengan doyoung secara tak sengaja, lalu memaksa mengantar pocah itu menemui seseorang yang bocah itu bilang sangat penting –rekan bisnis- itu yang dikatakan bocah 15 tahun itu padanya. Dan berakhir dengan kegiatannya sekarang. Mengantar bocah itu pulang.

Baekhyun sendiri tak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri. Tiba tiba ia merasa begitu iba? Melihat bocah yang berjalan dengan pincang didepannya tadi. Bakhan ia sampai melupakan rencananya untuk makan siang di cafe dekat kampusnya. Dan ingatkan baekhyun kalu ia juga tak berniat untuk menyeberang jalan sebelumnya. Ntahlah, semua berjalan begitu saja.

.

.

.

Sepiring kookies coklat dan 3 gelas orange juice tertata rapi di atas meja kayu di bawah pohon azalea yang tengah bermekaran. Pertengahan musim semi menjadi waktu yang tepat untuk bunga bunga yang kerap muncul di musim panas ini mulai bermekaran.

Dibawahnya dua wanita dewasa dan seorang anak lelaki terlihat asik berbincang. Jaeshi, irene dan jaehyun mereka terlihat sesekali tertawa ditengah perbincangan mereka. Irene memang sengaja mendekatkan dirinya pada bocah berusia 16 tahun itu. Mungkin karena usianya tak jauh berbeda dengan anak kandungnya. Tapi dilain sisi juga karena mendengar kabar tentang bagaimana si bocah yang 5 bulan lalu dapat bergabung menjadi bagian dari rumah harapan ini sendiri. Ada rasa iba karena jaehyun memilih menjadi seorang yang terkesan menarik diri dan menjadi bocah penyendiri.

Tapi nyatanya? Ini juga untuk pertama kalinya jaeshi melihat bocah itu tersenyum begitu tulus. Dan diam diam ia ikut tersenyum. Mungkin datangnya irene ke rumah harapan membuat rindu jae pada eommanya sedikit terobati. Dan ia senang ketika sesekali melihat irene mengusap surai hitam jaehyun dengan sayang.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya mereka yang tengah bersantai. Bahkan banyak pengasuh yang tengah bermain bersama anak anak panti yang lain, dengan beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman di beberapa meja kayu yang memang sengaja diletakkan disetiap bawah pohon azalea yang memang begitu banyak tumbuh disana.

Jaeshi masih memperhatikan keduanya, sesekali ia tersenyum hingga sesuatu mengejutkannya juga beberapa manusia lain yang juga berada di taman.

 _Dukkk_

"ya Tuhan Youngie... " teriakan itu mengalihkan atensi Jaeshi dan mulai mengarahkan pandangannya pada bocah yang tersungkur di tangga beton di taman, dengan seorang pengasuh – sunha eomma- yang tengah membantunya berdiri, lebih tepatnya memapah bocah itu.

Ia juga irene yang juga terkejut dan jaehyun yang tak kalah terkejutnya, ikut berlari menuju bocah yang tengah meringis sembari dipapah sunha eomma menaiki satu persatu anak tangga itu. Perlahan dan sunha juga merapalkan kata penenang untuk bocah yang tengah ia papah.

Dan detik berikutnya. Irene, wanita 41 tahun itu menjadi yang paling panik diantara yang lain. "OMO! Sunha-ya, apa yang terjadi" meski bertanya tapi atensi irene hanya terarah pada bocah 15 tahu didepannya. Untungnya doyoung sempat bertukar sepatu dengan baekhyun tadi. Tentu saja dengan paksaan karena ia tak mau Jaeshi eomma juga eomma yang lain apalagi jiyong hyungnya tau apa yang terjadi dengan kakinya. Pasti mereka akan banyak bertanya nanti.

"eomma!" ntah terkejut atau apa, doyoung- bocah itu dengan cepat melepas papahan sunha eomma dan memeluk wanita paruh baya didepannya dengan begitu erat. " eomma akhirnya datang lagi", dan membuat dua wanita dewasa disekitarnya ikut tersenyum. Diantara puluhan anak di panti, memang doyoung yang paling dekat dengan irene. Ia selalu menempel pada irene eomma seperti anak bebek. Setidaknya itu yang selalu jiyong katakan ketia ia meledek doyoung yang tak mau lepas dari irene.

Irene tersenyum dan membalas pelukan bocah yang lebih tinggi darinya. "apa kau tak papa huh?" tanyanya ketika mulai tenang sembari menatap wajah sayu bocah didepannya. "eomma khawatir?" bocah itu terkikik melihat ekspresi yang diperlihatkan wanita paruh baya didepannya.

"kau menanyakan sesuatu yang jawabannya sudah pasti huh?" bocah itu meringis mendengar jawaban irene eomma. "apa kau tak apa Youngie-ya?" doyoung tersenyum, kali ini sunha eomma yang bertanya. "gwaenchana eomma, hanya terkilir." Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum- sedikit getir karena ia sempat melihat pergelangan kaki kiri bocah itu yang terbebat kain kasa. Memilih melepas kaus kakinya yang belepotan darah membuat bebatan perban itu terlihat jelas saat celana panjangnya tertarik ke atas.

"ah, kajja masuk Jae, young. Kalian harus segera mandi, bagaimana kalian bisa sebau ini..." . "aku tidak bau jaeshi eomma, doyoung yang baru pulang, keringatnya sangat bau" jaehyun, bocah pendiam itu mulai berani berbicara rupanya. Saat ketiga wanita dewasa itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi keduanya, situasi ini justru dimanfaatkan doyoung untuk melompat kepunggung tegap jaehyun yang memang telah beranjak dari tempatnya, membuat bocah yang lebih besar darinya merasa terkejut.

"YAK" sentak jaehyun hampir membuat bocah yang belum sempurna menempel pada punggungnya hampir terjatuh kalu saja jae tak sigap memegang lengan bocah yang ia anggap ringan itu yang telah terkalung di lehernya. "Jae-ya, Piggyback juseyo... gendong aku sampai dalam jae... kakiku rasanya mau copot saja aigo..." cih, dan jaehyun tau bocah itu sedang beraegyo padanya. Mungkin jae sedang berbaik hati tak menjatuhkan bocah di gendongannya dan melanjutkan jalannya dengan doyoung yang terlihat nyaman di punggungnya.

 _Apa kau sudah nyaman berada di sekitar kita jae-ya? Aku harap begitu. Karena kau tak pernah sendiri dan kami tak akan membiarkanmu sendiri._

Doyoung tersenyum dibalik punggung tegap jaehyun. Dan ketiga wanita itu pun melakukan hal yang sama. "aku harap jae bisa lebih terbuka setelah ini" jaeshi terkekeh menanggapi kalimatnya sendiri, sedangkan irene dan sunha mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun , pria tampan itu mendudukan tubunya pada sofa panjang di ruang santainya, duduk disebelah bocah yang sesekali tersenyum tanpa sebab membuat kyuhyun sedikit merinding dengan kelakuan adiknya."ya, Baekhyun-ah.. ada apa denganmu huh, tiba tiba senyum seperti itu, ada yang lucu?" baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada yang hyung yang nyatanya sedang memegang 2 mangkuk ramyeon baru saru selesai ia masak. "gomawo hyung..." dan dibalas angguka kakanya yang lebih dulu melahap ramyeon panas itu.

"hyung..."

"nde?"

"kau tau,tadi aku bertemu bocah yang mirip denganmu" ucapnya sambil menyuapkan ramyeon kedalam mulutnya.

" benarkah? Apa wajahku sepasaran itu huh?" dan baekhyun terkekeh, mungkin hampir tersedak mendengar pertanyan hyungnya yang terdengar sedikit bodoh.

"kau pikir mirip itu hanya dari wajah huh. Bukan itu, tapi sifat kalian"

"benarkah?" kali ini kyuhyun sedikit kurang percaya, pasalnya adiknya itu suka mengada ada.

"tentu saja benar hyung. Keras kepala dan menyebalkan, hehehehe"

"cih... pintar sekali berkomentar huh!"

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua kakinya dan melipatnya bersila diatas sofa, mencari posisi duduk yang lebih nyaman sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "kau tau hyung, bukan hanya itu. Dia juga pandai tentang IT, dia juga programmer dan pembuat software."

"benarkah? Apa dia teman kuliahmu?" baekhyun menggeleng "anyeo... sudah kubilang kan dia itu bocah, tak mungkin seumuran denganku" kyuhyun mengangguk, mulai tertarik dengan topik perbincangan mereka. "berapa umurnya?". "kalau tidak salah dia bilang 15 tahun", dan sukses membuat kyuhyun hampir tersedak.

"15 tahun dan sudah bisa membuat software?" baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk hyungnya. "jenius.. kau tahu namanya?". "Doyoung... Choi Doyoung."

"baekhyun-ah..."

"nde hyung..."

"temukan aku dengan bocah itu..."

.

.

.

TBC

.

Chapt 2 done...

Wah... ditunggu reviewnya... sempet shock pas ngliat viewernya tapi ngga ada yang review, hehe

Ini memang masih jelek... kekeke.. masih ener-bener pemula... jadi mohon bimbingannya...

Kritik dan saran benar-benar ditunggu... gomawo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Main Cast : Choi Doyoung (15 thn)

Jung Jaehyun (16 thn)

Kim/Kwon Jaeshi (OC)

Kwon Jiyong (20 thn)

Choi Kyuhyun (39 thn)

Kim Nana (8 thn)

Irene Kim (41 thn), and others.

Genre: Frienship, Brothership, Family, Sad, Hurt, Angst.

Rating: T (?)

Disclamer: all casts belong to God, and themselves.

Warning:typo(s), dont copy without full credits and permission.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Mengenakan setelan seragam lengkapnya, bocah 15 tahun itu terlihat kurang bersahabat pagi ini. Lihat saja wajahnya yang terlihat ditekuk juga bibirnya yang mengerucut. Benar-benar terlihat imut bukan?.

Itu terjadi karena luka di kakinya yang ia sembunyikan sejak semalam ternyata sudah diketahui oleh eomma eommanya. Dan itu membuat telinganya sakit mendengar pertanyaan pertanyaan juga wejangan yang eomma-eomma itu berikan.

Apa doyoung menjawab jujur penyebab kakinya yang terluka? Tentu saja tidak, ia tak sebodoh itu untuk membuat kupingnya semakin panas karena mendengar eommanya yang marah. Apalagi kalau itu Jaeshi eomma atau bahkan Irene eomma. Untung pagi ini wanita cantik itu – Irene kim- telah pulang ke rumahnya untuk mengurus keperluan keluarganya tentu. Jadi Doyoung tak usah khawatir kupingnya rusak mendengar wejangan eommanya itu.

Dan sekarang dengan seenaknya, sang hyung Kwon Jiyong memaksa menggulung celananya untuk melihat bebatan perban yang menutupi luka di kakinya. "kemarikan kakimu bocah, hyung ingin memeriksanya dan mengganti kasanya" bocah itu terlihat pasrah mengarahkan kakinya pada hyungnya yang tengah berjongkok menggulung celana panjang adiknya dengan perlahan dan kemudian membuka bebatan perban yang menutupi luka di pergelangan kaki adiknya.

"hey bocah, apa ini benar karena goresan meja?" jiyong mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah adiknya yang nampak tak yakin kalau kakaknya akan percaya jika ia mengangguk. "aku kan tadi sudah bilang hyung, ini hanya luka kecil karena terantuk meja"

"babo...!"

"akh... yak! Jangan menekan lukanya seperti itu!" bocah itu mendesis saat lukanya ditekan begitusaja oleh jiyong yang masih tampak memperhatikan luka dikaki adiknya.

"sekarang aku tak yakin dengan IQ mu yang katanya lebih dari 140 itu" jiyong menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. Berbicara dengan bocah keras kepala seperti doyoung membutuhkan banyak energi ternyata.

"see bocah! kupikir lukanya cukup dalam, dan ini memang cukup lebar. 7 jahitan di pergelangan kaki pasti rasanya sangat sakit, kakimu juga bengkak. Pagi ini kau berangkat dengan hyung saja nde? Jangan membantah huh! Hyung tak terima bantahanmu kali ini Choi Doyoung! Jaehyun saja tak pernah menolak ajakkan hyung"

Doyoung tersenyum miring menanggapi pertanyaan atau bahkan mungkin lebih cocok disebut perintah sang hyung _. 'itu karena aku tak mau semua tau tentang keadaan jaehyun sekarang dan menyakitinya hyung'._ Sayanganya bocah itu hanya bisa membatin, mana mungkin ia mengatakan hal itu saat jaehyun sekarang ada disebelahnya.

Selesai mengganti perban dikaki kurus doyoung. Jiyong mulai membereskan peralatannya. Ingat? jiyong adalah calon dokter yang hebat, tentu saja ia siap dengan beberapa alat kedokteran meskipun ia baru menginjak smester 4. Bukankah praktikum calon dokter juga sudah dimulai ketika ia berada di smester pertama? Jadi bukan hal aneh jika jiyong memiliki beberapa alat yang umum dipakai oleh dokter. Apalagi jika hanya P3K, itu jelas pasti ada di beberapa tempat dirumah.

Doyoung melempar senyum kearah jaehyun yang tengah mengenakan kaus kaki di sampinya. "jae, young.. kajja!". Jaehyun berdiri dan mendekati jiyong yang tengah tersenyum begitu lebar. Seperti idiot, itu yang sering doyoung katakan jika kakaknya sedang tersenyum seperti sekarang.

"berangkatlah lebih dulu hyung, jae... aku sedang menunggu seseorang!"

"mwo? Nugu?"

"aish... lain kali akan aku kenalkan denganmu hyung. kita akan berbisnis, hehehe. Pergilah, aku akan menysul"

"cih... alasan macam apa itu... tak apa jika hyung tinggal? Ia akan mengantarmu kan? dia tak menipumu kan bocah?"

"yak... berhenti bertanya yang aneh-aneh hyung. ia tak akan menipuku, dan yang paling penting dia tak akan memakanku. Kau puas?! Pergilah hyung, kasihan jae menunggumu". Dengan berat hati jiyong meninggalkan bocah keras kepala itu, berharap semua yang dikatakan doyoung adalah benar.

Dan doyoung? Bocah itu terlihat membenahi seragamnya dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah harapan. "baek hyung pasti sudah menunggu di danau" ya, teman yang ia tunggu adalah Baek, orang yang mengantarnya pulang kemarin. Dan mereka memang membuat janji untuk bertemu lagi disana. Ada hal yang akan mereka bicarakan mengenai bisnis. Setidaknya itu yang Baek janjikan pada doyoung.

Namun sebelum benar benar meninggalkan pintu utama panti, sesorang membuatnya mengurungkan niat. "Youngie-ya..."

"Jaeshi eomma, wae?" Bocah itu menghampiri jaeshi yang tengah memegang sesuatu di tangannya. "ini surat dari eommamu, suratnya baru datang pagi ini. Bacalah, sepertinya ia merindukanmu." Ada nada getir dan rasa iba yang kentara disetiap kata yang diucapkan wanita paruh baya itu.

Doyoung tersenyum, selama 15 tahun eomma meninggalkannya. Ini ke 179 kalinya sang eomma mengirimkan surat. Eommanya selalu mengirimkan surat sejak ia mulai bisa membaca. Disana selalu dikatakan kalau eommanya tinggal di Inggris bersama keluarga barunya. Dan suatu saat pasti akan menjemputnya untuk hidup bersama eommanya.

Dan doyoung sangat menyukai perangko perangko yang menempel di sudut surat yang eommanya kirimkan. Selalu ada rasa rindu ketika menerima surat dari eommanya.

Eommanya begitu jauh dari jangkauannya. Inggris bukan tempat yang dekat dan sebentar untuk dikunjungi, sampai sebesar ini bahkan doyoung hanya tahu letak Inggris dari peta yang membentang lebar di dinding kamarnya. Doyoung tahu betul bukan tanpa alasan eommanya memilih tinggal disana. Suami barunya memang orang Korea asli, tapi mengingat eommanya yang memiliki darah Inggris yang sebenarnya diturunkan dalam dirinya. Setidaknya itu yang selalu Jaeshi eomma katakan padanya.

Tapi doyoung hanya bocah yang harus percaya pada orang-orang dewasa yang merawatnya sejak kecil. Toh ia juga punya mata yang onyxnya sewarna hazel, bukankah orang-orang Inggris juga banyak yang memiliki warna onyx sewarna hazel? Ia terlahir dengan rambut yang berwarna coklat tua dan kulit yang putih kepucatan.

Ia merindukan ibunya. Bagaimana wajah eommanya saja ia tak pernah tau. Eommanya tak pernah mau mengirimkan foto wajahnya walaupun doyoung sendiri sangat sering mengirim foto fotonya pada sang ibu. Tapi bocah itu tak pernah menyerah. Tiap kali ia membalas surat ibunya, ia akan menyertakan foto terbarunya. Berharap sang eomma juga akan memberinya jawaban yang sama. Foto sang eomma?. Ntahlah, berharap mungkin tak pernah salah kan?.

Dan doyoung sangat menyukai kalimat yang selalu eommanya tulis di akhir suratnya. 'Doyoungie, my precious boy'.

"aku akan membacanya setelah sampai di sekolah eomma, gomawo. Ddo mannayo... youngie berangkat nde eomma" Jaeshi tersenyum. Kali ini benar benar getir, menatap bocah polos yang setengah berlari meski lebih tepat dikatakan berladi dengan kakinya yang terlihat pincang.

 _Mianhae.._

 _Maafkan eomma Doyoung-ah..._

 _Lagi lagi eomma membohongimu..._

 _Eomma menyakitimu..._

.

.

.

Senyum itu terlihat mengembang sempurna dibibir tipisnya. Mungkin itu yang terlihat ketika bocah 15 tahun itu melewati koridor lantai 3 menuju kelasnya. Pagi ini benar benar menyenangkan untuknya. Apalagi surat dari eommanya, ia ingin segera sampai kelas dan membaca surat dari sang eomma.

"jadi benar kan Jaehyun-ah? Jadi sekarang tak ada lagi yang bisa kau banggakan huh? Tidak ada yang bisa kau pamerkan! Cih, pintar sekali kau menyembunyikan semuanya dari kami"

Doyoung menghentikan kakinya tepat di ambang pintu, ketika mendengar keributan didalam kelas. Dan sepertinya kali ini ada nama Jaehyun yang disebut. Dan doyoung tahu siapa pembuat ulah semua masalah yang ada dikelasnya.

"memang apa yang selama ini aku pamerkan pada kalian? Padamu? Berhentilah bicara omong kosong Bobby-sii" doyoung bisa melihat jaehyun yang tampak memcoba memasang wajahnya sedatar mungkin.

"cih... kau mengelak lagi huh? Apa kata-kataku tadi kurang jelas? Baiklah Jae-ya, aku akan menjelaskan lagi pada semuanya juga pada bocah itu?" doyoung menajamkan pandangannya saat tiba-tiba bobby menunjuknya dan membuat atensi teman temannya tertuju padanya dengan begitu cepat.

Ya, seisi kelas kali ini menatap kearahnya seolah meminta kepastian dari apa yang ia sendiri tidak tau. Ia saja baru datang dan langsung ditatap seperti seorang pembunuh.

Melihat jaehyun yang terlihat menegang membuat doyoung khawatir. Sepertinya bahasan yang sedari tadi mereka lakukan bukan topik yang baik. Dan ia tahu itu.

"kau Choi Doyoung, aku ingin bertanya padamu untuk memastikan satu hal pada mereka semua" doyoung semakin mengeryitkan dahinya saat teman temannya semakin tajam menatapnya.

"kau dan jaehyun , kalian tinggal di panti asuhan kan? jaehyun juga tinggal dipanti yang sama denganmu kan? hahaha,... lihat sekarang kau tak punya apa-apa jung Jaehyun! Benar benar menyedihkan jung jaehyun yang sekarang! Bahkan kau sudah lebih dari 5 bulan menyembunyikan semua ini dari kami kan? dan jahatnya kau tak mengizinkan kami datang untuk menghiburmu 5 bulan yang lalu, hahaha... aku benar benar seding mengetahuinya. Aku rasa teman teman yang lain juga sedih melihatmu serkang Jae-ya"

Ntahlah, tiba tiba Doyoung Blank mendengar semua kalimat lancang yang keluar begitu saja dari mulut Bobby. Apalagi melihat jaehyun. Mata bocah itu sudah memerah. Jaehyun pasti sangat sakit hati, terlebih nada bicara bobby yang seolah bersyukur dengan kejadian yang menimpa jaehyun. Ia juga sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua tangan jaehyun yang mulai mengepal. Bocah itu pasti sangat marah.

 _DUUUAAAKKKK_

Bocah lancang itu tersengkur sedetik setelah mendapat tinju dari salah seorang siswa yang sedari tadi menyimak perbincangan sengit itu. Bobby mengusap ujung bibirnya yang sobek. Ya! yang meninjunya bukan Jaehyun ataupun Douyoung. Tentu saja karena setelah bocah itu tersungkur, ia sudah tak melihat jaehyun yang tiba-tiba berlari keluar kelas disusul doyoung yang mengejarnya sambil tertatih.

"Kau Brengsek Bobby-sii"

Dan bocah itu- Nakamoto Yuta- pelaku tinju itu ikut berlari keluar kelas. Mengejar Jaehyun? Mungkin.

.

.

.

Doyoung tersenyum mendapati Jaehyun. Orang yang sudah ia anggap hyung walaupun jaehyun sendiri jarang menanggapi ucapan doyoung. Tapi tinggal bersama jaehyun hampir 6 bulan di tempat yang sama, bahkan dikamar yang sama membuat doyoung tak masalah menganggap jae yang memang lebiah tua 1 setengah tahun darinya sebagai hyungnya.

"apa kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka?"

Doyoung mengeryit mendengar kalimat pertama jaehyun. "nde?"

"kau juga akan mengejekku setelah tahu semua tentangku kan? semua yang aku sembunyikan?"

"hehehe... apa yang kau katakan jae..." doyoung terkekeh, bukan bermaksud mengejek. Hanya ingin sedikit merubah suasana. Dan bocah itu mengambil posisi duduk lebih dekat dengan jaehyun.

"memang apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku Jae? Aku rasa kau tak menyembunyikan apapun"

Doyoung tersenyum- sedikit getir karena tak mendapat jawaban dari jaehyun. " apa ini tentang status yang kau sembunyikan dari teman teman? Aku rasa ini wajar jae-ya. Kau membutuhkan waktu agar teman teman tahu tentang keadaanmu. Aku juga tahu tentang hubunganmu, Bobby, Jinhwan, Yunhyung, dan Yuta sebelumnya. Bahkan sampai kalian bermusuhan seperti sekarang"

Doyoung terdiam, jaehyun masih belum mau menanggapinya. Ia tahu betul tentang cerita persahabatan jae, Bobby, Jinhwa, Junhyung, dan yuta. Tentang status kelima bocah itu yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang dengan latar belakang yang berbeda. Sampai sesuatu terjadi dan menbuat mereka terpecah. Sebenarnya hanya Bobby, Jae, dan Yuta. Walaupun yuta tak memiliki masalah sedikitpun dengan jae. Tapi semenjak kejadian itu. Hubungan mereka sedikit berjarak.

"aku benar benar sendiri sekarang... benarkan? Wae... wae... kenapa Tuhan begitu tak adil padaku" Doyoung tahu jaehyun mulai menangis. Suara bocah itu terdengar serak.

Sekarang keduanya berada di bukit dekat danau dan panti mereka. Mereka tengah duduk didepan makam kedua orangtua jaehyun.

"Jae-ya... aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu" doyoung tersenyum getir. Pandangannya menerawang ntah kemana.

"apa rasanya punya seorang ayah dan ibu?" dan kalimat itu berhasil membuat jaehyun menoleh ke arah doyoung. Dan jaehyun bisa lihat mata bulat doyoung tampak berkaca-kaca, namun ada senyum di bibir tipisnya.

"apa rasanya sangat menyenangkan?" jaehyun tersenyum getir. Bodoh jika ia tak tahu maksud doyoung sekarang.

"ah, pasti menyenangkan bukan?" doyoung tersenyum, mengubah posisi duduknya menyamping, menghadap jaehyun yang masih sesenggukkan.

"aku sering membayangkan bagaimana wajah appa dan eomma" tatapan bocah itu benerawang, syarat akan rindu yang terlalu lama ia diamkan.

"apa appa adalah orang yang tampan dan tinggi seperti yang sering eomma ceritakan di suratnya" perlahan jaehyun menatap doyoung yang tengah menunduk. _'surat? Bukankan doyoung dibuang eommanya seperti kata bobby?'._ Ntahlah, Jae tak mungkin bertanya sekarang. Ia memilih diam dan terus mendengarkan cerita bocah didepannya karena iapun telah mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap doyoung.

"Jaeshi eomma bilang, eomma menitipkanku padanya ketika aku masih bayi. Eomma bilang ia akan menjemputku ketika waktunya sudah tepat. Sampai sekarang ia tak pernah datang. Hanya lebih sering mengirim surat untukku. Dan sekarang aku mulai ragu. Apa surat ini benar benar dari eomma?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Tangan kanannya menunjukkan selembar surat yang pagi ini diberi Jaeshi eomma.

"eomma bilang ia tinggal di Inggris dengan keluarga barunya. Eomma adalah orang korea yang memiliki darah turunan Inggris. Ia bilang mata dan warna kulitku adalah turunan darinya. Tapi sekarang ... aku merasa ia membohongiku jae, ia bahkan tak mau sekalipun memberikan fotonya padaku. Padahal aku selalu membalas suratnya dan selalu kuberi foto setiap membalas surat eomma".

"eomma adalah alasanku tak pernah mau diadopsi, aku yakin eomma pasti kembali dan menjemputku".

"hehehe... aku benar benar cengeng" tangan kurus itu menghapus lelehan air mata dipipi tirusnya. "jae-ya, apa rasanya diantar sekolah oleh eomma dan appa?" bocah itu masih sesekali menyeka air matanya, menatap jaehyun yang balik menatapnya iba. Ya, kali ini jaehyun tau posisinya dan tau posisi doyoung.

"apa rasanya digendong appa dan dicium eomma? Apa rasanya disuapi eomma? Dimarahi eomma? Dibelikan ice cream eomma? Memancing bersama appa? Apa rasanya pergi berlibur dan makan bersama appa dan eomma? Apa rasanya bercanda dengan mereka? Apa rasanya menyenangkan? Pasti tidurmu nyenyak dibacakan dongeng oleh eomma dan diceritakan cerita misteri oleh appa. Apa semua itu menyenangkan jae-ya?" entah sejak kapan keduanya larut dalam tangis masing masing. Untuk doyoung ini mungkin pertama kalinya meluapkan semua yang ia tahan selama ini. Dan jaehyun? Sekarang, bocah itu tau bagaimana beruntungnya pernah memiliki appa dan eomma? Tumbuh di keluarga yang begitu memperhatikannya dan menyayanginya.

Doyoung mendongakkan wajahnya. Tak ada lagi doyoung yang terlihat kuat dan garang. Doyoung yang pintar menyembunyikan ekspresi dengan poker facenya. Yang ia tunjukkan hanya doyoung yang rindu eomma dan appanya? Doyoung yang cengeng dan doyoung yang jauh dari kata tangguh.

Dan perlahan lengan kekar jaehyun memegang erat kedua bahu kurus doyoung, menatapnya seolah mengatakan _'gwaenchana'_. Dan detik berikutnya, tubuh kurus itu berada dalam dekapan nyaman milik jaehyun. Mungkin ini saatnya ia membuang jauh-jauh perasaan yang selalu mengunci pikirannya bahwa ia tak pernah sendiri. Ada doyoung dan keluarganya yang lain di rumahnya yang baru.

"aigoo... kalian terlihat sangat manis, hehehe..." keduanya menoleh, mencari asal suara yang mengganggu. Hingga bocah dengan cengiran lebar yang tengah tersenyum lebar ke arah keduanya. Cengirannya benar benar menyebalkan.

"YUTA!"

.

.

.

Wanita yang usianya memasuki awal 40'an itu tersenyum getir. Dipangkunya sebuah kotak kayu berisi ratusan surat yang diselipi foto foto. foto bocah laki laki dengan onyx hazel yang terang. Senyum yang lebar seolah ia selalu bahagia.

Ia tersenyum, wanita dengan rambut coklat eboni itu mulai mengamati foto foto yang jumlanya begitu banyak. Ada tatapan rindu yang ketara. "mianhae...", selalu kalimat itu yang keluar ketika melihat foto-foto bocah yang mungkin telah berusia belasan.

"eomma akan datang, datang sebagai eommamu. Secepatnya..."

.

.

.

"diamlah Yuta, kau benar benar berisik" bocah berpipi tirus itu mendengus sebal namun detik berikutnya ia nampak menahan tawa, malu kah?

Ya, ketiganya tengah bersantai? Bukan! Ketiganya hanya tengah saling menghibur. Melupakan hubungan mereka yang kaku dan canggung penuh jarak. Sebenarnya hanya berlaku untuk Doyoung dan jae. Dan hubungan canggung jae dan yuta.

Masih di tempat yang sama. Ketiganya merebahkan tubuh letih mereka yang puluhan menit lalu mereka gunakan untuk berlari. Tubuh yang puluhan menit lalu penuh emosi. Ketiganya memejamkan mata, dengan kedua tangan mereka yang beralih fungsi sebagai bantalan. Beradu dengan rerumputan bukit yang lebat.

"karena aku yang paling tua disini, aku akan jadi kakak kalian berdua" yuta tersenyum. Keputusannya sudah benar kan?

"MWO?" dan disini jaehyun terdengar paling tidak terima dengan keputusan konyol Yuta.

"shiro.. kita hanya beda 4 bulan kan? dan yang paling penting aku tak mau memanggilmu hyung! Arra?"

"aigoo... Jae-ya, aku tak menyuruhmu memanggilku hyung. Aku hanya bilang kalau aku akan menjadi hyung kalian karena aku lebih tua dari kalian"

Doyoung menggelengkan kepalanya. Berada di tengah tengan dua orang yang sama sama keras kepala benar benar menyusahkan.

"berarti aku juga boleh memanggil nama kalian kan? tanpa hyung" senyum licik itu hampir membuat Jae dan yuta muntah. Sungguh, jae saja baru sadar kalau magnaenya pandai beraegyo. Lihat saja sekarang, magnaenya seperti anak kelinci yang kelaparan.

"SHIRO...!"

Keduanya berteriak tak setuju dengan si magnae. "enak saja, kau harus memanggilku hyung"

"kau juga harus memanggilku hyung mulai sekarang youngi-ya" dan cengiran nakal jae bertemu dengan tatapan nakal yuta. Dan detik berikutnya si magnae memekik. Tepat setelah kedua hyung barunya menggelitiki pinggangnya dengan brutal.

"ah, andwae... jae-ya... Nakamoto... andwe... lepaskan..hahaha.. lepaskan... aigoo"

"tidak, kau harus memanggil kami hyung..."

"andwe... lepaskan Nakamoto.. jae... hahaha... lepaskan..."

"panggil aku hyung!"

"YUTA... lepaskan.. geli, aigoo..."

"yak.. panggil aku hyung" dan keduanya semakin brutal menggelitik tubuh kurus itu, hingga si empunya semakin meointa meski sesekali tertawa.

"yuta hyung jebaal..." ucapnya memelas pada akhirnya. Sementara yuta? Ia tersenyum menang. kenapa tidak sejak tadi saja, aigoo.

"sudah jae.. ini geli, aku bisa mati kaku kalau terus digelitik seperti ini.. haha.. stop jae.. stop..."

"tidak sebelum kau memanggilku hyung!"

"tidak akan!"

"kalau begitu aku akan menggelitiki tubuhmu sampai kaku"

"ANDWAEEEE!"

.

.

.

Yuta melambaikan tangannya di persimpangan danau dekat panti. Meski hanya dibalas cengiran ringan oleh jae. Ia tak sempat membalas lambaian yuta karena kedua tangannya tengah menyangga tubuh kurus doyoung yang sudah berada di punggungnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Padahal mereka meninggalkan sekolah beberapa menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Itu artinya mereka bertiga menghabiskan waktu mereka di bukit sehari ini.

Dan parahnya, si magnae tak mau pulang kalau tak digendong. Benar benar menyusahkan bukan? Tapi raut lelah juga wajah magnae yang tampak lebih pucat di mata jae, membuatnya luluh dan dengan senang hati menggendongnya- ala piggiback- sesuai permintaan si magnae. Toh tubuh doyoung tak seberat tubuhnya kan?

Jaeshi mengeryit, ntah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Sejak ia mendapat telephone dari sekolah Jae dan doyoung beberapa jam yang lalu. Ada rasa khawatir pada jae, takut takut bocah itu menjadi kembali tertutup. Dan doyoung, bocah itu memiliki empati yang melampaui batas menurutnya.

"eomma... " atensi jaeshi teralih mendengar suara bocah yang ia tunggu sedari tadi. Hampir saja ia memekik kalu saja ia tak melihat bocah yang nampak tertidur? Dipunggung Jaehyun yang tadi memanggilnya.

"wae? Kenapa kalian baru pulang? Bukankan kalian meninggalkan sekolah sejak pagi" yang ada dipikiran jaeshi saat ini adalah memasang wajah tegasnya dihadapan anak anak nakal ini meskipun hanya jae yang tengah menatapnya.

"kami baru dari makam orang tua jae hyung eomma, rasanya lelah sekali.. boleh kita ke atas? Tubuh jae hyung sudah lengket dan bau, dia harus mandi secepatnya"

"cih.." jaehyun mendesis, sejak kapan bocah itu bangun dan ikut berbicara seenaknya, ya Tuhan.

"kami akan menjelaskan pada eomma saat makan malam, bocah nakal ini mulai terasa berat, aku harus menidurkannya di kasur, hehe. Mianhae eomma, anyeong.."

Sepeninggal jaehyun yang mulai menapaki satu persatu anak tangga juga doyoung yang berada di punggunggunya. Ada perasaan hangat didada jaeshi melihat keakraban keduanya. Sepertinya ia batal dengan rencananya menghukum kedua bocah itu.

.

.

.

Berkali kali bocah berambut coklat pekat itu melirik jam dinding yang berputar melawan rotasi bumi (bukan dalam artian yang sebenarnya). Berkali-kali pula ia menguap. Namun bocah itu tetap pada kegiatan awalnya, berkutat pada angka-angka dan huruf yang membentuk sandi-sandi yang sulit dimengerti.

Sama sekali tak mempedulikan jam yang telah menunjukan pukul 02.00 KST. Ia juga tak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang berteriak minta diistirahatkan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Bocah yang tengah bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur dengan laptop dipangkuannya itu melirik ke samping. Mengalihkan fokusnya sebentar. Tersenyum melihat bocah lain di tempat tidur seberang. Jung Jaehyun, bocah chubby itu terlihat begitu lelah hari ini. Bahkan doyoung dapat melihat raut lelah diwajah damai jaehyun yang tengah terlelap. "semuanya akan baik-baik saja Jae-ya" ucapnya lirih sembari tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada layar berukuran 15'' didepannya. Tak sadar dengan senyuman yang mengembang tipis dari seseorang yang ia pikir telah terlelap diseberang tempat tidurnya. _'gomawo doyoung-ah'._

Bocah berpipi chubby –Jung Jaehyun itu terlihat setengah membuka matanya, mengawasi bocah bermata huazle di seberangnya. Posisi tidurnya yang menyamping memang memudahkannya untuk melakukan hal itu.

Sedikit mendesis mengingat waktu yang bukan lagi malam. Ini bahkan sudah pagi, dan bocah di depannya masih pada posisi awal saat ia berpamitan pada bocah itu untuk tidur lebih dulu.

Hingga sesuatu lain menarik perhatiannya. Bocah kurus di depannya bangkit dengan tiba-tiba. Bahkan terkesan tak mempedulikan laptopnya yang terjatuh dari pangkuannya begitu saja. Meninggalkan tempat tidur dengan tampak tergesa. Terlihat sempoyongan, namun kejadian setelahnya justru membuat Jaehyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan doyoung tampak tersenyum. Bocah yang berjalan sempoyongan itu terjatuh dengan tidak elit dimata jaehyun. Pasalnya ia melihat doyoung berjalan sempoyongan dengan tubuh sedikit membungkuk seperti bocah yang tengah menahan kencing. Namun detik berikutnya bocah itu malah terjatuh. Mungkin karena menginjak selimut yang sebagian terhambur dilantai.

Ia bahkan membekap mulutnya menahan tawa melihat tingkah ceroboh bocah yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya. Tak memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi bocah yang beberapa saat lalu terjatuh. Dan Jae mungkin harus menyesal tak membiarkan dirinya melihat bocah 15 tahun itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada pinggiran tempat tidurnya dan melesakkan kepalanya pada selimut yang sedikit terhambur. Bodohnya jaehyun memilih kembali memejamkan matanya tanpa tahu bocah 15 tahun itu sesekali memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan kristal kristal bening mengalir dari sudut matanya, menahan sakit yang mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya bersama kesadarannya yang mulai menipis.

.

.

.

"Jae oppa pabo... neomu paboya!" Jaehyun mendesis sebal. Menyebalkan! Pasalnya sedari tadi, bocah disebahnya hanya bisa memprotesnya karena kemampuan matematikannya yang pas-pasan.

Sementara bocah yang sedari tadi merajuk dan mendengus sebal itu terlihat semakin kesal karena jaehyun oppanya terlihat sama sekali tak membantu. Ia pikir karena doyoung oppanya tengah pergi bersama Jaeshi eomma pagi ini. Bahkan mereka pergi terlalu pagi sampai-sampai bocah itu tak bisa ikut dengan oppa kesayangannya.

Kalau saja ia tau youngie oppanya akan pergi sepagi itu, ia pasti akan bangun sangat pagi dan memaksa ikut atau memaksa doyoung untuk tak usah ikut Jaeshi eomma dan mengajarinya matematika saja! Sayangnya, nana juga tak tau kemana oppa dan eommanya pergi. Jae, oppa pabonya yang notabenenya teman sekamar doyoung juga hanya menggeleng saat ditanya dimana youngie oppanya pergi.

Berakhir dengan nana yang kesal dan membiarkan buku-bukunya berserakan diatas meja juga karpet dibawahnya. Jaehyun menggeleng, tingkah bocah didepannya benar-benar imut menurutnya. Pagi ini ia memang bangun lebih siang dari biasanya. Munngkin karena semalam ia susah tidur dan lebih memilih mengamati doyoung dengan project softwarenya. Dan pagi ini ia bangun tanpa menemukan roommatenya di kamar. Dan setelah itu bocah menggemaskan didepannya datang begitu saja dan mengajaknya bermain. Walaupun sebenarnya yang dicari bocah menggemaskan itu adalah teman sekamarnya. Berhubung bocah kelinci- panggilan baru jaehyun untuk doyoung karena menurutnya, roommatenya sangat lincah seperti hewan bertelinga panjang itu.

Dan berakhir dengan tugas matematika yang benar-benar membosankan dimata jaehyun. Ia lebih menyukai kimia atau biologi, juga bahasa dan musik dibanding dengan matematika, fisika, atau pelajaran terkutuk lainnya seperti favorit doyoung. Dan jangan lupa, menjadi akrab dengan doyoung juga membuat jaehyun tau pasti kegemaran doyoung juga dengan kegemaran membacanya yang menurutnya diluar batas bocah 15 tahun. Pasalnya semalam sebelum jae tidur, ia sempat melihat rak buku milik doyoung yang penuh dengan buku IT, Fisika, Astronomi, Kosmografi, bahkan oceanografi, dan statistika. Dan kesimpulan jaehyun adalah, doyoung bocah kurang kerjaan dan membosankan.

Jaehyun sedikit tersenak dari lamunannya saat bocah perempuan berambut ikat didepannya merajuk, memintanya keluar rumah karena bosan. Well, ini adalah minggu dan semua penghuni panti. Khususnya bocah-bocah seusianya tengah bermain di taman bersama para pengasuh, mungkin tengah sarapan atau hanya sekedar bermain. Dan biasanya ia lakukan dengan Jiyong oppa dan doyoung oppa sebelum Jae oppanya menjadi terbuka seperti seminggu terakhir.

"apa nana ingin jalan-jalan dengan jae oppa?" senyum cerah itu terpatri diwajah putih Jung jaehyun dan sepertinya itu menyalurkan sesuatu yang positif untuk bocah didepannya.

"ke luar panti?" lirihnya, sedikit berharap jae oppanya akan mengajaknya pergi ke luar panti. Tak perlu jauh-jauh, ke danau atau pasar dekat panti pun tak apa.

Jaehyun mengangguk dan mengacak surai lembut milik nana. "oppa akan traktir nana sarapan di kedai Shindong Ajusshi!"

"jincha?" hampir saja jae memakan bocah didepannya kalau saja ia tak ingat doyoung bisa membunuhnya kalau itu sampai terjadi. Mata bulat bocah itu benar-benar membuat jaehyun senang. Bahkan sedari tadi ia tersenyum mengamati tingkat lucu bocah berpipi chubby itu.

"tteokbokki nde..."

"nana mau tteokbokki?" bocah imut itu mengangguk, benar-benar semangat membaut jaehyun terkeke.

"arra.. akan oppa belikan"

"tokkebi hot dog, bungeoppang,..." nana menjeda kalimatnya, bocah imut itu nampak berpikir

"haemul pajeon juga nde oppa!" lanjutnya dengan wajah berseri.

"aigoo... saeng oppa rakus huh?" ledek Jaehyun ditanggapi tawa khas anak 8 tahun. Dan itu membuat perasaan bocah 16 tahun itu menghangat.

.

.

.

"doyoung-ah, pergilah ke kantin sebentar, kau harus sarapan heum? Eomma akan berbicara dengan Jin uisa sebentar" wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum tulus.

"arraeso, eomma harus menyusul secepatnya" setengah hati bocah dengan jaket navy blue itu menjauh dari ruangan Jin Junwon uisa.

Menuju kanti seorang diri membuatnya sedikit kesal. Untuk bocah seberisik doyoung, pergi kemanapun seorang diri adalah hal paling menyebalkan. Bagaimanapun bocah hiperaktif itu tetap melanjutkan langkahnya sampai di kantin Baekje Hospital. Sedikit mengamati aktifitas kantin yang cukup ramai di pagi hari. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 09.30 KST.

Menemukan stand makanan sehat diberbagai penjuru kantin sedikit membuat bocah itu berpikir keras. Menimbang makanan mana yang akan ia pilih untuk sarapannya pagi ini.

"seafood, daging, dan sayuran. Aigoo, kenapa tidak ada tteokbokki!" ntah bodoh atau apa, semua rumah sakit juga menyiapkan menu makanan sehat meski itu di kantin.

Beberapa menit menimbang keputusan, berakhir dengan memesan Dongtae Jjigae. Semacam sup ikan putih khas korea. Berkali-kali mata tajamnya bergerilya mencari tempat kosong yang setidaknya bisa ia gunakan untuk menghabiskan sarapannya nanti. Hingga menemukan satu meja kosong dengan dua kursi yang saling berhadapan. Dengan senang hati melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju salah satu kursi dari dua kursi yang tersedia.

Tempat yang cukup menyenangkan. Kursinya berada tepat disamping kaca besar yang terbentang di sepanjang sudut kiri area kantin tempatnya berada sekarang.

Bukan hanya pasien atau pendamping pasien saja yang memilih menikmati sarapannya di kantin. Ia juga bisa melihat beberapa pria dan wanita dewasa ber jas putih menghiasi beberapa sudut ruangan yang cukup luas. Juga tiga dokter pria yang baru ia sadari duduk di meja tepat di sampingnya.

"gomawo kyuhyun-ah, seharusnya aku yang mengantar berkasnya ke Seoul hospital. Padahal aku yang meminta bantuanmu" pria bertubuh paling tambun itu terlihat merasa bersalah karena merepotkan rekannya yang doyoung tahu, mereka bekerja di rumah sakit yang berbeda.

Ia memperhatikan salah satu dari ketiga dokter yang sebenarnya duduk persis di seberang mejanya, yang ia tau beberapa detik lalu bernama Kyuhyun. Meski tak ber jas, seperti dua orang lainnya. Doyoung yakin pria berahang tegas itu adalah pria berkepribadian hangat. Melihat kyuhyun yang begitu hangat saat berbicara bahkan tertawa bersama rekannya membuat doyoung secara tidak sadar juga ikut tersenyum. Hingga seseorang datang mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"ini pesanan anda, mianhamnida menunggu lama. Masitge deusipsio!" ucap wanita yang diperkirakan berusia pertengahan 20 tahunan. Doyoung tesenyum menanggapi wanita berparas manis itu. "Gwaenchanayo, gomapseumnida noona" balasnya sembari tersenyum.

Percakapan singkat itu membuat pria ber kemeja biru langit itu menoleh ke arah doyoung, sedikit memperhatikan interaksinya dengan wanita pengantar makanan tadi. Hingga tak sadar bocah yang ia perhatikan menoleh ke arahnya dan manik pekatnya bertemu langsung dengan manik hazel yang ketara.

Dua pasang manik itu saling menatap hingga manik hazel itu menyipit membentuk bulan sabit yang terbalik. Bocah itu tersenyum menanggapi tatapan kyuhyun- pria berkemeja biru langit itu. Membuat kyuhyun mau tak mau harus membalas senyum itu. Kemudian menundukan sedikit kepalanya membalas sapaan hormat bocah yang beberapa detik lalu menundukan kepalanya singkat sebelum kembali beralih pada makanan di diam-diam ia tersenyum memperhatikan bocah yang memakan makanannya dengan malas.

Kyuhyun kembali fokus pada tujuannya. Alasannya datang ke rumah sakit ini adalah untuk mengambil berkas salah seorang pasien dari rumah sakit ini yang akan diserahkan pada rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Berhubung karena ia menjadi dokter yang mendapat mandat untuk mengambil alih pasien yang telah diserahkan pada rumah sakitnya. Dan karena ia tak sengaja melewati Baekje hospital ini.

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, ia putuskan untuk mengambil sendiri berkas itu dan segera kembali ke aktifitas awalnya. Menemani dongsaengnya pergi ke SS Corporation, perusahaan teknologi komputer multinasional miliknya yang telah bekerja sama dengan negara. Mengkhususkan diri dalam pengembangan perangkat lunak.

.

.

.

Jaehyun hampir merutuki kebodohannya karena mengajak bocah keturunan food monster itu dan membiarkannya memilih makanannya sendiri. Lihat saja sekarang, bocah 8 tahun itu dengan seenaknya terus meminta pelayan kedai untuk menambah porsi makannya. Jaehyun bukan tidak tahu bocah bertubuh kecil itu dapat menampung makanan sebanyak ini. Ia hanya tak ingin bocah disampingnya menangis dan semua orang mengira ia telah menculik seorang anak.

"oppa... nana boleh pesan ramyeon?" dan setelah ini ingatkan jaehyun untuk kembali mengisi tabungannya dengan keras. Dia yakin dompetnya benar-benar terkuras habis bocah kecil di sampingnya itu.

"ya Tuhan... perutmu terbuat dari apa kim Nana..." keluhnya sedikit sebal. Dan bocah disampingnya hanya terkekeh dan kembali menyantap makanannya yang masih setengah.

.

.

.

"ah, hyungdeul. Mianhae, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Baekhyun sudah menungguku di bawah. Gomapta untuk sarapannya Kangin hyung, Yunho hyung" kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya 45o, memberi hormat pada dua pria yang lebih tua darinya. Dibalas dengan hal yang sama oleh Kangin dan Yunho.

Dengan sedikit tergesa dan tak memperhatikan space pendek antara mejanya juga meja bocah disampingnya membuat kyuhyun tak sadar mengambil posisi yang kurang baik, hingga ketika ia membalikkan badannya bermaksud keluar dari meja dan pergi. Yang terjadi justru lengannya mengenai gelas juga lengan bocah yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingat tentang keberadaan bocah yang tengah memegang segelas coklat panas di sampingnya. Membuat segelas coklat itu otomatis tumpah dan mengenai baju bagian atas dan celana bocah yang tak sempat menghindar itu, dan berakhir dengan pecahnya gelas yang tak sempat tertolong.

Terkejut dengan pekikan bocah itu, juga disusul suara jatuhnya benda membuat kyuhyun langsung sadar dengan keadaan didepannya.

"Akh..." bocah kurus itu memekik persis sedetik setelah coklat panas di genggamannya jatuh tepat mengenai tubuh bagian depannya juga lengannya.

" Ya Tuhan! Mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae" dengan sigap dan naluri seorang dokter, Kyuhyun sedikit membungkuk menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah yang masih dengan posisi duduknya. Hanya saja tubuh bocah itu sedikit melengkung ke dalam. Mencengkeram baju di bagian dadanya. Mungkin karena efek panas dari tumpahan coklat.

Dengan telaten kyuhyun mulai membersihkan baju bagian depan bocah itu dengan tisu didepannya. Dan masih merapalkan kata maaf pada bocah yang berkali-kali pula mengatakan baik-baik saja.

"Anio, Gwaenchanseumnida ajusshi" doyoung tersenyum sekilas dan ikut membersihkan bajunya sendiri.

Doyoung mengambil posisi berdiri agar sejajar dengan kyuhyun. "Gwaenchanseumnida ajussi" bocah itu mengulang kalimatnya seraya mengulas senyum. Membuat kyuhyun merasa semakin tak enak.

Dibantu kangin dan yunho, kyuhyun benar-benar meminta maaf atas perbuatannya. "apa ada yang sakit?" kali ini suara kangin mengintrupsi.

"gwaenchanseumnida ajusshi..." dan lagi bocah itu juga harus meyakinkan dua ajusshi lainnya yang ikut sedikit panik dengan keadaannya. Pasalnya keadaannya sekarang memang tak terlalu baik. Menjadi pusat perhatian dan dikelilingi beberapa orang. Pasokan udara di sekitarnya terasa berkurang drastis membuat bocah bermata belo itu bernafas dengan mulunya yang sedikit ia buka.

"Kyuhyun hyung!" kyuhyun menoleh, mencari asal suara diikuti beberapa orang lainnya kecuali doyoung yang masih pada aktifitasnya sendiri.

"baek"

Mendengar kyuhyun balik menyapa seseorang yang doyoung yakini berada di pintu kantin membuat doyoung yakin bahwa pria ber kemeja biru langit itu tengah terburu-buru atau setidaknya telah memiliki janji dengan seseorang itu.

Doyoung menghentikan aktifitas kyuhyun dan mengulas senyum tulus, meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"pergilah ajusshi, aku juga sudah selesai, gwaenchana... ini akan cepat kering. Gomapseumnida, nan gwaenchana"

"pergilah kyu.. biar hyung yang membantu bocah ini" yunho tersenyum sembari mengacak lembut surai halus bocah yang tingginya sama dengannya.

"gwaenchana... pergilah kyu" kali ini kangin ikut meyakinkan

"mianhaeyo bocah. Lain kali kita harus bertemu lagi dan ajusshi akan mnebus semuanya. Mianhae..."

Dan mendengar ucapan maaf tulus kyuhyun membuat doyoung tersenyum , begitu menyenangkan dan hangat.

.

.

.

Menepuk-nepuk jaketnya yang masih basah, juga hawa dingin disekitar tubuhnya membuat bocah laki-laki itu bergidik menahan dingin.

Dengan langkah yang sedikit terseret, bocah 15 tahun itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju ruang awal ia berpisah dengan jaeshi-eommanya. Kesal karena eommanya tak juga datang. Doyoung pikir, lebih baik ia kembali ke ruang jin Uisa dan ikut mendengarkan tentang perkembangan kondisinya bukan?

Jemari lentik itu siap memutar knop pintu kalau saja tak terdengar suara yang membuatnya membiarkan pintu kokoh itu tetap tertutup. "bukankah dosisnya sudah ditambah bulan lalu?" suara wanita paruh baya itu terdengar parau, sepertinya ia tengah menahan tangis.

"dosisnya memang sangat perlu untuk ditambah, jaeshi-sii. Keadaannya yang sering menurun tiba-tiba bukan hal yang baik untuk doyoung" dokter paruh baya itu bahkan menjelaskan lagi.

"untuk obat dengan dosis sebelumnya saja ia sering mual, bahkan muntah mendadak. Lalu, sekarang kau menambah lagi dosisnya huh? Kau mau membunuhnya" teriakan jaeshi cukup memekakan untuk doyoung, meskipun bocah itu berada di luar ruangan.

"dengarkan sebentar jaeshi-sii. Dia juga membutuhkan propanol, untuk mencegah intensitas kambuh dan migrainnya. Dan untuk pembekuan darah yang tidak stabil, aku rasa ia membutuhkan obat sejenis bivalirudin. Ini untuk sementara jaeshi" dan sekarang, bahkan bocah 15 tahun itu mendengar suara Jin uisanim yang terdengar putus asa.

Dan ia yakin Jaeshi eommanya tengah menangis di dalam. Dengan perlahan ia membiarkan tubuh ringkihnya merosot dan tetap bersandar pada dinding di samping pintu kokoh yang masih tertutup. Dan detik berikutnya, isakan kecil lolos begitu saja dari bibir tipisnya. Tak mempedulikan orang lain akan melihatnya.

Terlalu larut dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga membuat bocah berambut coklat itu tak sadar seseorang telah keluar dari ruangan yang ia tunggu sejak beberapa menit lalu.

Wanita paruh baya itu membekap mulutnya. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa bocah itu hanya tertidur dan tak mendengarkan apapun yang ia bicarakan dengan Jin Uisa.

"doyoung-ah" lirihnya sembari mengambil posisi membungkuk, menyetarakan tingginya dengan bocah di depannya. Dan satu hal yang membuat Jaeshi terkejut. Bocah yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menolehkan wajahnya menghadap jaeshi. Membuat wanita itu menclos saat sadar betapa pucat wajah tirus itu. Juga air mata yang mengalir bebas di kedua pipi bocah itu. Membuat Jaeshi refleks memeluk tubuh ringkih itu dan merapalkan mantra penenang sembari mengusak helaian karamel yang tengah melesak di bahunya. "gwaenchana... gwaenchana sayang... eomma janji, semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

Keadaan doyoung memang selalu di luar dugaan Jaeshi. Pagi ini ia menemukan bocah nakal itu dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri di kamarnya saat ia melakukan kegiatan rutinnya mengecek kamar bocah itu di pagi hari. Berbeda dari biasanya, pagi ini entah feeling atau apa. Ia melakukannya lebih awal dari hari-hari biasanya. Dan berakhir dengan menemukan bocah itu dengan keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

Mendengar bocah di pelukannya masih sesenggukkan, jaeshi beralih mengusap punggung ringkih doyoung dengan sayang. "gwaenchana sayang.. gwaenchana... gwaenchana...".

.

.

.

Sore hari dan keadaan panti cukup lengang. Beberapa pengasuh tampak tengah istirahat, dan sisanya terlihat tengah melakukan aktifitas dibeberapa sudut panti. Ketika Jaehyun menggandengan tangan mungil nana memasuki area ruang tengah.

Dengan cengiran kekanakannya. Nana berjalan mendahului Jaehyun ketika melihat oppa kesayangannya tengah berbaring di sofa panjang dengan lengan kanannya yang menutupi kedua matanya.

Tangan kanannya membawa cat air yang telah berada pada tempatnya. Dan tangan kirinya membawa kanvas dengan ukuran A4. "oppa.. youngie oppa" lirih bocah berambut ikal itu dengan pelan. "oppa..." panggilnya lagi saat tak mendapat respon berarti dan seseorang yang tengah berbaring itu.

Sedikit berpikir, bocah menggemaskan itu menjatuhkan asal kanvas dari tangan kirinya dan menggunakan tangan yang bebas itu untuk menepuk-nepuk lengan kanan doyoung yang tengah digunakan empunya untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Kesal merasa diabaikan. Bocah 8 tahun itu kali ini beralih menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kanan doyoung berharap oppanya itu terganggu dan membuka matanya. "oppa... kenapa kau malas sekali... ayo ajari nana melukis! Jaehyun oppa benar-benar bodoh dalam semua hal..." adu bocah itu entah pada siapa.

"doyoung oppa..." bocah itu tak menyerah. Kali ini ia mengguncang bahu doyoung lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"nana-ya... " tegur bocah yang merasa tidurnya terganggu.

"oppa sudah bangun? Kajja... ajari nana melukis nde?" bocah itu terdengar sangat antusias melihat doyoung menjawab panggilannya, walaupun bocah itu masih belum menyingkirkan lengan kananya dari wajahnya.

"besok saja nde.. oppa masih lelah"

"tadi kan oppa jalan-jalam sama eomma.. kenapa oppa lelah? Ayo oppa... ajari nana melukis" dan lagi-lagi merasa usahanya sia-sia, nana menarik-narik ujung jaket hijau army milik doyoung yang tadi sempat menggantinya dengan yang kering setelah inseden beberapa jam yang lalu.

"nana ya... oppa sedang lelah" dan doyoung benar-benar menjawab bocah itu sekenanya.

"oppa menyebalkan, doyoung oppa malas... nana benci orang malas dan menyebalkan seperti doyoung oppa" ketusnya yang sebenarnya hanya untuk menggertak oppanya.

Namun kondisi doyoung yang sedang tidak baik, bocah itu sempat membiarkan perbuatan serta perkataan bocah kecil itu jika selanjutnya bocah 8 tahun itu tidak kembali menarik lengannya dan terus merengek seperti sekarang.

"diamlah nana.. oppa benar-benar lelah!"

 _DUAAAKKKKK_

Berbarengan dengan teriakan nada bicara doyoung yang meninggi. Gerakan lengan kanannya yang tiba-tiba dan terbilang cepat. Juga ia yang tidak tau bahwa adik kecilnya tengah berada tepat di sebelah kanannya, membuat bocah itu terjatuh. Tepatnya tersungkur ke belakang secara tiba-tiba karena tulang lengan kanan doyoung yang mengenai tulang pipi bocah 8 tahun itu.

Masih setengah sadar. Mendengar suara dentuman yang tak begitu keras, tapi merasakan sesuatu yang seolah itu karena dirinya. Bocah 15 tahun itu membuka matanya tiba-tiba dan mengambil posisi duduk. Berbarengan dengan tangis adiknya yang pecah begitu saja. Tangan mungil itu tampak memegang pipi bagian atasnya. Pasti terasa sangat sakit. Mata beningnya melihat cat air yang terjatuh dan tumpah di karpet sebelahnya dengan berkaca-kaca.

Hampir saja Doyoung beranjak dari tempatnya kalau saja nana tak meneriakkinya. "doyoung oppa jahat!... hiks.. eomma..." suara tangis itu semakin terdengar kencang. Bocah itu berdiri dan melangkah mundur saat melihat doyoung yang bersiap berdiri akan menghampirinya. Disaat yang sama, jaehyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kegiatan adiknya dari ambang pintu terlihat mendekat dengan cepat. Menangkup kedua pipi chubby nana yang tampak memeran dibagian pipi kiri sebelah atas.

Merasa diperhatikan, bocah 8 tahun itu kembali menangis di pelukan jaehyun. Dan pandangan jaehyun, justru tertuju pada bocah yang tengah menundukan kepalanya. Entah merasa bersalah atau apa. "apa yang kau lakukan doyoung-ah" tegur jaehyun halus. Tapi bocah didepannya masih pada posisi yang sama membuat jaehyun geram dan membentak bocah itu dengan cukup keras. Hingga mengejutkan beberapa penghuni panti di sekitarnya.

"apa kau tak punya mulut untuk menjawab hah?! Kau pikir apa yang baru saja kau lakukan huh? Jangan diam saja Choi Doyoung!"teriak jae dengan suara yang meninggi. Dan itu mengalihkan atensi Jaeshi yang tengah menyiapkan sesuatu di dapur dengan sunha eomma. Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat begitu khawatir saat langkahnya mulai memasuki area ruang tengah yang justru tubuhnya yang tak lagi kokoh itu bertambrakan dengan cukup cepat dengan bocah yang ia khawatirkan.

Sempat sedikit oleng, namun wanita anggun itu berhasil menjaga keseimbangannya. Bersamaan dengan pandangannya yang menangkap bocah yang ia cari tengah berlari menuju halaman depan.

.

.

.

Kaki jenjang itu berjalan cepat meski sedikit terseok. Tangan kanannya meremas kain baju di bagian dadanya dengan erat. Langkahnya terhenti saat kedua kakinya tak begitu kuat menahan lagi berat tubuhnya. Dan memilih membiarkan tubuh yang setengah kebas itu untuh terjatuh dengan bebas di atas rumput yang dingin.

Dan belum sempat tubuh ringkih itu menyentuh rerumputan. Sepasang tangan kokoh menyangganya dengan kuat.

"doyoung-ah..."lirih suara itu syarat akan khawatir.

"eomma..."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Chapt 3 done... ^_^

Berharap responnya semakin baik... Gomawo untuk yang sudah R&R...

Dan yang minta untuk dilanjutkan... selamat membaca... ini sudah dilanjutkan ^_^

Mianhae kalau masih sangat jelek...

R&R jusseyo...

Dan satu lagi... kalau bisa jangan panggil Author.. cukup Diya / Mandhy nde? atau eonni / saeng.. bisa menyesuaikan. Diya 02 line... jadi masih sangat butuh bantuan... kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu...

#BOW

U.C Mandhya ^_^

23/10/16

08:30 WIB


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Main Cast : Choi Doyoung (15 thn)

Jung Jaehyun (16 thn)

Kim/Kwon Jaeshi (OC)

Choi Kyuhyun (39 thn)

Irene Kim (41 thn)

Kim Nana (8 thn) OC

Jeon Yoojin (8 thn) OC

Choi Baekhyun (21 thn),

and others.

Genre: Frienship, Brothership, Family, Sad, Hurt, Angst.

Rating: T (?)

Disclamer: all casts belong to God, and themselves.

Warning:typo(s), dont copy without full credits and permission.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Waktu memang tidak pernah berlari

Ia juga tak mampu membenci

Juga mengadu dan mencaci

Ia hanya terus berjalan

Menuju cerita yang telah Tuhan gariskan

Berjalan atas segala hal yang diperbuat manusia

Waktu adalah perantara yang hanya mampu menunjukan hasil

Hingga ia dikambinghitamkan oleh penyesalan

Dan kata 'andai bisa terulang' kan terucap

Satu bahkan seribu kali

Namun waktu tak mungkin sudi tuk kembali

Sebab waktu takkan pernah mau untuk menunggu

.

.

.

Kim jaeshi, wanita paruh baya berparas anggun itu mengembangkan senyum di bibir tipisnya. Mengingat kejadian tiga hari yang lalu. Sebagai psikolog, mengamati karakter setiap anak asuhnya bukan hal yang sulit. Meski bukan hanya lima atau sepuluh anak asuh. Ada puluhan anak yang ia asuh sejah dulu. Dan ia sangat paham dengan karakter mereka masing-masing.

Dan kali ini yang harus membuatnya teruji sebagai psikolog adalah perang dingin yang terjadi pada tiga anaknya. Kim Nana, bocah 8 tahun yang masih menganggap semua permintaannya adalah hal yang lumrah dan perlu dituruti. Bocah itu belum terlalu paham tentang bagaimana ia harus mengerti posisi orang lain dengan kondisi dan situasi yang berbeda.

Choi Doyoung, bocah hiperaktif yang justru lebih memilih diam ketika masalah itu baru muncul. Bocah yang pintar memasang poker facenya . dan yang pasti Jaeshi tau, bocah itu sangat tangguh dan sangat menyayangi saudara-saudaranya.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Jung Jaehyun, bocah yang saat ini ada di hadapannya. Bocah tangguh yang sedikit menarik diri dari pergaulan. Sifat yang muncul setelah kepergian kedua orang tuanya. Bocah dengan reflek cepat yang cenderung spontan menyampaikan sesuatu tanpa tersaring lebih dulu. Bocah yang sebenarnya penuh perhatian dan penyayang.

Mata teduh Jaeshi menatap intens bocah didepannya. "sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang sangat ingin eomma katakan padamu jae-ya" wanita itu kembali mengulas senyumnya sebaik mungkin. Tangan rentanya mengusap lembut surai hitam bocah di depannya.

Tiga puluh menit berada di taman dan membiarkan angin musim gugur di pertengahan November ini menerpa tubuh mereka. Dan Jaeshi masih terus menunggu bocah 16 tahun itu membuka mulutnya. Setidaknya ia ingin mendengarkan penjelasan dari bocah itu secara langsung. Penjelasan mengenai kejadian tiga hari yang lalu. Mungkin terdengar tak adil karena doyoung dan nana juga terlibat, dan ini bukan masalah besar.

Tapi sayangnya, kejadian itu justru membuat ketiganya, khususnya nana-doyoung dan doyoung-jaehyun menjadi berjarak. Nana yang terkesan takut dengan doyoung dan jaehyun yang terlihat tak terima dengan respon doyoung tiga hari lalu pada nana. Dan doyoung? Bocah itu hanya bingung harus bersikap bagaimana pada keduanya. Ia tau ia salah, tapi ia tak tau kalau dampaknya akan seperti ini. Pasalnya, Kim nana-adiknya memberi respon yang kurang baik padanya sejak kejadian itu. Juga Jaehyun yang kurang nyaman ketika ia ingin mengajak teman sekamarnya untuk sekedar berkomunikasi.

"apa aku terlalu kekanakan menanggapi semua ini eomma?" Jaeshi menggeleng. Tersenyum, akhirnya bocah itu menanggapi ucapannya.

"hanya saja kau terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan jae-ya"'

"gwaenchana.." lanjut jaeshi melihat respon bocah didepannya. Ia hanya takun Jaehyun kembali menjadi bocah pendiam seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ketika bocah itu baru kehilangan orang tuanya.

"sore ini, kau mau temani eomma ke suatu tempat? Eomma akan ceritakan tentang satu hal padamu. Kau mau kan, temani eomma?" dan Jaehyun mengangguk kecil sembari tersenyum, sedikit canggung memang.

.

.

.

"yoojin-ah... apa yang sedang kau lakukan heum?"

"Irene eomma..." pekik bocah berkuncir kuda itu saat kepalanya terasa di usap pelan.

"hey... kau semakin chubby huh?"

"benarkah eomma?" bocah itu menangkup pipi bulatnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"gwaenchana... kau terlihat semakin cantik dengan pipi chubby seperti itu"

Bocah imut itu memamerkan deretan gigi kecilnya sebelum beranjak dari sofa dan mulai membantu irene menata kue-kue coklat di beberapa piring yang sudah tersedia.

" Jaeshi eomma eodi?"

"tadi keluar dengan Jae oppa, eomma.. mungkin mereka di taman"

"ah.. eomma belum melihat nana... apa dia sedang keluar?"Yoojin hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Irene.

Sepasang mata Irene berpendar seolah tengah menjelajah seisi ruang dan menembus ruang lain untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Doyoung oppa di sana, kalau eomma mencari doyoung oppa" yoojin menunjuk salah satu sudut ruang berpintu yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dengan pelataran depan, seolah dapat membaca pikiran wanita dewasa itu.

Dan wanita yang masih anggun di usianya yang menginjak kepala 4 itu mulai berjalan dengan segelas air putih di tangan kanannya. Ia mengulas senyum mendekati bocah yang terlihat tengah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"kenapa di luar heum? Kau tidak kedinginan?" Irene mengusap hangat bahu bocah itu. Senyumnya mengembang melihat respon terkejut bocah didepannya.

"eomma..."

"kau tak menjawab pertanyaan eomma huh?" doyoung terkekeh melihat eommanya pura-pura marah. Mimiknya benar-benar tidak cocok untuk wajah anggung Irene eomma menurut doyoung.

"haha.. gwaenchana eomma, aku baik-baik saja" bocah itu tersenyum begitu lebar, seolah seluruh isi bumi bisa masuk ke dalamnya jika ia terus tersenyum seperti itu.

"benar sudah baik? Dan tolong jangan pasang wajah seperti itu choi Doyoung.." dan setelah itu yang terdengar hanya kekehan dari bocah yang masih sesekali tersenyum lebar.

Jangan salahkan Irene jika ia khawatir dengan keadaan bocah nakal itu. Pasalnya, kejadian beberapa hari lalu benar-benar membuatnya takut. Menemukan bocah 15 tahun hampir tak merespon ketika ia menangkap tubuh ringkih yang limbung itu.

Irene menangsurkan segelas air dan duduk di sebelah bocah yang masih berkutat dengan laptop di pangkuannya.

"sedang mengerjakan sesuatu?" doyoung mengangguk menanggapi.

"aku harus menyelesaikannya dalam tiga hari"

"dan memforsir tubuhmu yang masih seperti ini? Apa tak bisa menunggu sampai benar-benar sembuh?" doyoung menatap Irene sekilas. Matanya yang masih sayu seolah berbicara.

"kapan?" Irene tertegun, pertanyaan yang seharusnya tak ia katakan pada bocah itu. Seharusnya ia juga tahu jawaban apa yang akan ia terima. San sekarang ia merasa bersalah.

"jika aku menunggu sampai aku benar-benar sembuh, maka aku akan merasa menjadi orang yangbenar-benar tak berguna... hanya mengandalkan orang lain dan menyusahkan. Setidaknya biarkan aku seperti ini eomma, sebelum .."

"Doyoung-ah..." Irene memotong cepat kalimat Doyoung. Ia yakin, jika tak dihentikan bocah itu akan mengucapkan kalimat- kalimat yang samasekali tak ingin didengar siapapun.

Kali ini irene menggenggam tangan kanan doyoung seolah memberi kekuatan. "bertahan sampai semua yang Tuhan gariskan. Dan eomma tak suka melihat dan mendengarmu putus asa, benar benar bukan doyoung" ia menatap intens bocah disampingnya meskipun bocah itu hanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"kau bilang ingin bertemu eommamu bukan?" lanjutnya dan masih tak menghasilkan respon apapun.

"dia bohong...mereka bohong.. dan kalian semua bohong..."

"nde?"

"eomma itu hanya karangan kalian yang justru benar-benar menyakitkan untukku. Dan itu semua tidak lucu" Irene tau, ia bisa membaca raut wajah bocah itu. Ada kecewa yang begitu dalam disana.

"bagaimana jika eommamu benar-benar ada?"

"apa eomma pernah melihat eommaku?" doyoung mengubah posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan Irene, membuat wanita itu sedikit gugup.

"eomma tau siapa eomma ku? Apa dia temanmu? Aku rasa kau tak tau.. itu karena kalian yang mengarang semuanya" Irene menggeleng cepat.

"eommamu pasti datang.." ucapnya lagi meyakinkan bocah 15 tahun itu.

"jika dia benar-benar ada, berarti dia seorang pengecut karena meninggalkan anaknya sendirian selama 15 tahun! Dia pengecut karena merelakan anak kandungnya untuk hidupnya sendiri? Apa aku benar-benar menyusahkan sampai dia tak mau datang dan menjemputku? Setidaknya datang dan temui anaknya" senyum getir itu terlihat begitu jelas dan terlihat menyakitkan untuk siapapun yang melihatnya termasuk Irene. Ia wanita dan ia adalah seorang ibu.

"sekarang aku tak mengharapkan ia datang apalagi menjemputku" lirih doyoung, suaranya terdengar serak seperti menahan tangis.

"eomma harap kau mau menemuinya jika ia datang"

.

.

.

"maaf jika eomma hanya bisa berbicara tanpa merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Eomma juga tidak tau, apa eomma bisa sekuat dirimu jika eomma kehilangan orang-orang yang eomma cintai dalam satu waktu yang sama" Jaeshi masih pada posisi awalnya, tatapan lurus ke depan. Seolah pemandangan di depan sana begitu menarik. Dan nyatanya, bocah lawan bicaranya pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"jadilah Jaehyun yang kuat. Bukankah jae pernah berjanji pada eomma jae untuk melindungi eomma? Jangan pernah merasa gagal dalam melindungi siapapun. Jika jae belum sempat melindungi eomma, jadilah pelindung untuk orang yang pernah melindungimu. Jadilah pelindung untuk orang yang pernah membuatmu menjadi lebih baik. Jangan larut dengan perasaanmu yang lain dan mengabaikan orang lain yang membutuhkanmu"

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum, ia tengah duduk diantara rerumputan yang terhampar bersisian dengan luasnya danau yang begitu megah.

Ia menepati janjinya untuk mengajak bocah 16 tahun itu untuk pergi dan mengatakan beberapa hal yang sebenarnya sempat menjadi unek-uneknya beberapa waktu terakhir.

Terutama tentang masalah bocah itu dengan doyoung dan nana. Yang berkepanjangan dan justru membuat Jaeshi merasa bahwa bocah itu kembali pada kepribadiannya yang tertutup. Hingga ia berpikir untuk membawa bocah itu ke danau.

Tempat pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan bocah malang itu, yang merupakan tempat terakhir kalinya bocah itu bertemu appa dan eommanya di hari yang sama.

Ia mengajak jaehyun ke tempat itu bukan tanpa alasan. Bukan juga untuk membuat bocah itu lebih terpuruk. Justru ini caranya agar bocah itu paham untuk menghargai dirinya sendiri dan hidupnya yang tak mudah. Jae bocah cerdas, dan jaeshi tak mau hidup bocah itu sia-sia.

"jaga kepercayaan eommamu dengan janjimu untuk menjaganya" Jaeshi mengusap pelan punggung tegap Jaehyun dengan sayang.

"dia sudah pergi.. aku tak bisa menepati janjiku..aku gagal.. aku payah" bergetar, nada itu terdengar begitu pahit untuk jaeshi.

Jaeshi menggeleng, "belum... kau masih punya kesempatan untuk menepati janji eommamu. Bukankah sudah eomma katakan? Janji itu masih terjaga.." Jaeshi menggantung kalimatnya.

"di sini" lanjutnya dengan telunjuk kirinya yang menempel tepat di dada bocah itu. Membuat bocah itu menempatkan fokus tepat pada mata legam Jaeshi.

"kau masih menyimpan baik janji itu, kau bisa menepati janji itu untuk seseorang yang berharga untukmu.. eomma sudah mengatakan itu berulang kali dan eomma yakin kau tau maksud eomma kan?"

Sekali lagi, bocah itu membuang pandangnnya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Dan diam-diam jaeshi tersenyum. Tangan perkasa itu mengusuk sayang helaian kelam bocah di sampingnya, sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun dari tempatnya.

"pikirkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu tenang, eomma akan segera kembali"

.

.

.

Irene tersenyum mendapati bocah 15 tahun itu tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan tubuh setengah tertelungkup pada meja, dan menjadikan kedua lengannya sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap wajah letih yang sejak awal berposisi miring hingga membuat Irene dengan mudah melihat ekspresi di wajah bocah nakal itu.

Ia membuka jaketnya dan menjadikan selimut untuk menutupi punggung bocah itu. Ini musim gugur dan sialnya, bocah nakal itu bisa tertidur dimanapun jika ia sudah benar-benar lelah.

"Jaljayo..." lirihnya sebelum kaki jenjangnya ia birkan melangkah menjauhi bocah yang masih tertidur dengan pulas.

.

.

.

*flashback on*

"setelah ini jagoan appa ingin ke mana huh?" tuan Jung bertanya pada putra semata wayangnya. Bulan ini adalah agendanya berlibur dengan keluarga kecilnya.

"aku ingin ke Gyeonggi-do, appa..." dan bocah itu menjawab dengan penuh semangat. Membuat Han Neulyoung, satu-satunya wanita di dalam mobil itu tersenyum, bahkan tertawa pelan, membuat wanita itu terlihat begitu anggun.

"padahal eomma ingin berkunjung ke rumah Haelmeoni di Busan.." Neulyoung mengubah mimiknya menjadi sedih, Tuan jung tau istrinya sangat pintar mengusili putranya.

"tapi kan minggu lalu kita sudah ke busan eomma... Ya Tuhan, rumah Haelmeoni juga tak akan pindah jika kita tak mengunjunginya selama satu bulan" bocah itu memajukan bibir tipisnya, membuat nyonya jung terkekeh pelan.

"Ommo.. lihat yeobo.. putramu merajuk..."

"hey.. ayolah.. kenapa jagoan appa jadi seperti ini huh? Appa tak yakin jika bocah yang suka merajuk ini putra appa" kali ini tuan jung ikut meledek Jaehyun. Membuat Jae memasang ekspresi sebal yang justru terlihat menggemaskan dimata tuan Jung.

"lihat... kau bilang, kau ingin melindungi eomma dan menjaga eomma untuk appa kan? kalau seperti ini.. mana mungkin appa percaya dan membiarkanmu menjaga eomma sendirian huh?"

"aku akan menjaga eomma..!" tegas bocah itu dengan percaya diri

"sungguh?" kali ini nyonya jung ikut menyela

"heum.. aku akan menjaga eomma kapan pun dan dimana pun.."

"apa eomma harus percaya pada jagoan eomma yang tampan ini?" Neulyoung menggoda putranya yang duduk di jok belakang.

"pasti.. jae janji akan menjaga eomma dan jae yakin eomma akan bangga pada jae"

"promise?" Nyonya jung mengulurkan kelingkingnya pada bocah dibelakangnya, dan hampir kelingking itu bersentuhan dengan kelingking putranya jika saja tuan jung, suaminya tak berteriak dan menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat pada tubuh istrinya. Dan ia mendengar teriakkan putranya sepersekian detik setelah ia merasa tubuhnya terguncang saat mobil yang dikendarai suaminya tiba-tiba tergelincir dan terbalik beberapa kali hingga berakhir pada lubang air yang cukup dalam dan begitu luas.

Dan detik berikutnya ia baru sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Dengan pipi yang mengembung mempertahankan oksigen yang tersisa, ia tolehkan kepalanya ke belakang mencari sosok bocah yang sebelumnya membuat janji dengannya sebelum kejadian naas itu terjadi.

Sayangnya sebelum kepala itu menoleh 90o, yang ia lihat justru suaminya yang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. Ia yakin suaminya tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengalir dari pelipis juga kedua lubang hidung itu meski tersamarkan air yang mulai menggenangi mobil karena beberapa kaca di sebelahnya telah hancur.

Dan seketika ia edarkan matanya mencari putra semata wayangnya. Dengan sekejap ia terbelalak mendapati pintu samping tempat duduk putranya terbuka begitu lebar. Hal itu pula yang membuat air memenuhi ruang dan membuat mobil itu timbul dan tenggelam.

Ia mencoba menepuk pipi suaminya berkali-kali, meski tenaganya telah terkuras begitu banyak. Hingga ia melihat seseorang yang berenang mendekati kaca mobil bagian pintu miliknya. Dia Jaehyun, putranya terlihat panik mencoba membuka pintu mobil di samping eommanya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba dan berkali-kali pula ia gagal. Hingga bocah itu berpikir untuk berpindah dan mencoba membuka pintu milik appanya, dan kejadian yang sama kembali terulang.

Bocah itu meninggalkan dasar menuju permukaan, mengambil nafas barang sejenak sebelum kembali. Ia ingat janjinya pada sang eomma, ia harus menolong keduanya.

Bocah itu memutuskan masuk melalui pintu jok belakang yang terbuka dan mulai menarik bahu sang appa terlebih dahulu. Ia benar-benar panik melihat appanya dalam keadaan mata terpejam. Namun hasil yang ia dapatkan tetap nihil karena tubuh kekar tuan Jung yang terhimpit kemudi. Tak mau membuang waktu, bocah 16 tahun itu beralih pada eommanya yang ia yakin telah setengah sadar. Menahan nafas untuk waktu yang lama bukan hal yang mudah apa lagi di dalam air.

Tangan itu mulai meraih bahu sang eomma ketika wanita paruh baya itu justru menggelengkan kepalanya dan meminta jae untuk kembali dengan isyarat bibirnya. Dan jaehyun tentu membalasnya dengan gelengan.

Ia kembali mencoba menolong sang eomma yang juga terjepit di balik kemudi. Tapi yang ia dapatkan justru Neulyoung menggenggam tangannya dan meraih kelingking Jaehyun. Mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking jaehyun, dan bibir yang mulai membiru itu mulai bergerak mengucapkan satu kalimat _'Saranghae'_ yang membuat perasaan bocah itu justru terasa begitu sakit.

*flashback off*

Jaehyun terisak, bocah itu sesekali mengusap wajahnya kasar. "eomma mianhae... jeongmal mianhae eomma..." lirihnya disela isak tangisnya.

Bahu bocah itu masih terlihat bergetar dan berakhir dengan kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya sela lipatan lututnya. "mianhae eomma..." lirihnya lagi masih dengan terisak. Hingga seseorang datang mengusap punggungnya dengan nyaman.

"kau sendirian...?" Jaehyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh ke arah asal suara. Wanita paruh baya yang masih begitu anggun itu tersenyum hangat. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Jaehyun. Kedua tangannya terangkat menghapus butiran kristal bening yang tersisa di kedua pipi chubby bocah itu.

"gwaenchana... eommamu sudah bahagia disana" wanita itu menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap permadani biru yang terhampar luas di atas sana.

"kau merindukan eommamu heum?" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Irene menarik bahu Jaehyun mendekat dan merengkuh tubuh itu dalam dekapannya, dan air mata bocah itu kembali mengalir tanpa isakan dalam dekapan Irene.

Membiarkan posisi itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama hingga Irene menegakkan tubuh bocah itu untuk menatap dirinya. "lihat siapa bocah tampan yang cengeng ini huh?", Jaehyun tersenyum malu sebelum akhirnya terkekeh mendengar godaan Irene eomma.

"kalian terlihat sama tampannya ketika kalian tersenyum seperti itu" puji Irene dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya.

Namun membuat Jaehyun memasang mimik lain ketika Irene menyebut kata ' _kalian'._ Dan Irene yang mengerti maksud mimik itu langsuk mengacak rambut Jaehyun dengan gemas. "Kau dan Doyoung.. kalian benar-benar memiliki satu sifat yang sama. Begitu polos untuk beberapa hal, kalian benar-benar cocok bersama, ya Tuhan... kenapa kau menatap eomma seperti itu?" nada suara irene berubah menjadi sedikit sebal ketika bocah Chubby itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kurang setuju.

"jangan samakan aku dengan bocah itu eomma"

"cih.. lihat.. kalian sama keras kepalanya dan benar-benar menyebalkan! Sudah berapa lama kalian saling diam seperti ini huh?" hardik Irene dengan wajahnya yang ia buat sekeruh mungkin untuk meyakinkan bocah di sampingnya bahwa ia tengah marah.

"dan malam ini kau tak lagi boleh tidur di luar kamar dan membiarkan adikmu tidur sendirian" kali ini raut wajah irene sedikit berubah. Namun detik berikutnya, wanita tangguh itu kembali tersenyum.

"adik?" Irene mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun yang menurutnya tak memerlukan jawaban karena bocah itu pasti tau siapa bocah yang irene maksud sebagai adik Jaehyun.

"eomma dengar, kau memiliki janji pada eommamu sebelum beliau pergi. Kau akan menjaganya seumur hidupmu kan?" mendengar eommanya kembali disebut, bocah itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain hingga membuat Irene merasa bersalah. Tapi wanita itu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"jika eomma meminta bantuanmu, apa boleh?"

"eomma ingin janji itu kau berikan padaku, pada eomma..." Lanjut Irene dan membuat jaehyun dengan cepat menatap wanita anggun itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Pasalnya, ia melihat setitik air mata yang meluncur bebas di pipi tirus eommanya itu.

"dia bocah yang begitu bodoh mencoba untuk bertahan sendirian" Jaehyun mengeryitkan dahinya mendengarkan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Irene, tapi ia tetap diam menunggu wanita itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"dia sangat keras kepala, sampai kadang membuatku ingin mengikatnya dan menyuruhnya untuk berbaring dan istirahat" Irene mulai menghapus air matanya yang mengalir lebih banyak dan membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

"dia begitu tangguh melakukan semuanya sendiri, dan dia begitu bodoh..." Jaehyun terdiam, mendengarkan wanita di sampingnya yang mulai terisak.

"membiarkan orang-orang disekitarnya hanya diam dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihatnya kesakitan setiap saat" Jaehyun menundukkan kepalanya, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia ingin menyangkal satu nama yang ia yakin sebagai _'dia'_ yang berulang kali disebut irene eommanya.

"Doyoung?" satu kata dan merupakan pertanyaan dari Jaehyun dijawab Irene dengan anggukkan samar.

"ia terlahir ketika usia kandungan eommanya baru menginjak enam bulan. Terlahir dalam usia kandungan muda, membuat doyoung harus memiliki beberapa organ dalam yang kurang sempurna" tutur irene dengan sedikit tak yakin, tak semua ia katakan dengan baik pada bocah disampingnya.

"wae...? kenapa kalian baru memberi tahuku sekarang? Kenapa eomma memberi tahuku ketika kami sedang renggang"

"karena eomma ingin kau sedikit lebih peka dan menjaga bocah keras kepala itu, ia tak suka orang lain melihatnya lemah"

"dia benar-benar sakit?" sungguh, Jaehyun masih belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan apa yang Irene katakan . dan Irene lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengangguk.

"jadi.. kau maukan memberikan janji itu untuk eomma?" jaehyun sedikit mengeryitkan dahinya, tapi ia tau janji apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

Wanita paruh baya itu menggenggam kedua tangan jaehyun dan menatap kedua onyx kelam itu dengan penuh harap. "eomma hanya ingin kau berjanji pada eomma untuk bisa menjaganya semampumu" suara itu tercekat, seolah begitu sulit untuk mengucapkan kalimat berikutnya.

"kau adalah sahabat juga kakak untuknya. Karena sekarang kau sudah tau, eomma ingin kau menjaga janji itu dengan baik" wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum teduhnya, dan sekali lagi ia mengusap cairan kristal bening yang masih mengalir di pipi bocah chubby itu.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, bocah itu justru menghambur dalam dekapan Irene dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu wanita itu.

"kenapa mereka begitu menyebalkan... " Jaehyun terisak dalam dekapan irene, irene pun membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Ia tau 'mereka' yang dimaksud Jaehyun adalah Doyoung dan mendiang orang tuanya.

Irene mengusap rambut bocah itu perlahan, menyalurkan rasa nyaman pada bocah itu. "janji itu... aku akan menjaganya untuk irene eomma..hiks.."irene semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya saat bocah itu menerima janjinya.

Dan di sudut ruang terbuka itu, Jaeshi tersenyum melihat irene yang begitu kuat menyampaikan sesuatu yang ia sendiri belum yakin bisa jika ia yang harus menyampaikannya pada Jaehyun. Bocah itu memang perlu tahu tentang keadaan doyoung yang akhir-akhir ini naik turun dengan labil.

.

.

.

Suasana ruang tengah memang sedikit berbeda di malam hari. Ruang ini akan berubah menjadi ruang makan untuk beberapa orang termasuk Jaeshi, Irene, Jiyong, Yoojin, nana, sunha, beberapa balita dan Jaehyun, juga tentu saja Doyoung. Karena ruang makan dan beberapa ruang lain pun akan berubah fungsi menjadi ruang makan di jam jam tertentu mengingat jumlah mereka yang tak sedikit.

Suasana makan malam kali ini memang sedikit hening mengingat bocah-bocah pembuat onar itu tengah dalam hubungan yang kurang baik. Jaeshi memulai dengan mengambil nasi dan beberapa lauk juga sayur ke dalam mangkuknya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan irene, jiyong, dan yang lain.

Tangan kurus doyoung meraih mangkuk medium milik yoojin, membantu bocah yang terlihat kesulitan mengambil nasi yang cukup jauh dari jangkauannya. Mengambil sejumput sayur juga daging dan memasukkannya ke dalam mangkuk itu, kemudian mengangsurkannya pada bocah yang menatapnya dengan kagum. "gomawo oppa..." girang yoojin saat mangkuk penuh lauk itu tersaji di depannya. Dan bocah 15 tahun itu tersenyum seraya mengangguk kecil menanggapi yoojin yang mulai memakan makan malamnya.

Doyoung mengedarkan pandangannya pada bocah lain di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum melihat bocah berkuncir kuda itu terlihat kesulitan menjangkau tempat nasi yang jaraknya cukup jauh. Tangannya menggapai mangkuk milik nana bermaksud untuk mengambilkan makanannya,sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada yoojin. Tapi sebelum tangan kurus itu mengambil alih mangkuk milik nana, tangan kecil itu lebih dulu menangkis tangan doyoung dan menjauhkan mangkuk miliknya dari jangkauan kakaknya. Senyum getir terlihat begitu jelas di wajah tirus itu. Dan jiyong yang melihat itu justru dengan cepat mengambil mangkuk milik doyoung dan mengisinya dengan beberapa makanan yang tersedia, dan mengangsurkannya pada adiknya. "gomawo hyung" lirihnya dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

Sementara nana dibantu jaehyun mengambil beberapa makanan yang didiktekan bocah berkuncir kuda itu. "gomawo jae oppa" ucap bocah itu terdengar begitu manis. Jaehyun menoleh ke arah doyoung yang terlihat kecewa. Doyoung sendiri tau, bocah itu masih menjauhinya dan masih takut padanya karena kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

Ia sendiri sudah berkali-kali meminta maaf, apa lagi ia juga meninggalkan lebam merah pada pipi bocah manis itu. Dan ia yakin, sekarang bocah itu benar-benar takut dengannya.

Doyoung menata sumpitnya sebelum menjumput beberapa daging dari mangkuknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia tersenyum saat yoojin memasukan beberapa potong sosis pada manguknya.

Beberapa wanita dewasa juga jiyong tampak khidmat menikmati makanannya masing-masing, hingga suara kursi yang bergesekan keras dengan lantai itu terdengar, disusul seseorang yang berlari menjauh dari tempat makan dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Bocah itu terlihat terburu-buru meninggalkan ruang itu menuju dapur yang berada tepat di balik ruang itu. Paham dengan sesuatu yang tengah terjadi, Jiyoung yang sudah terlalu paham dengan situasi seperti itu langsung menyudahi makan malamnya dan ikut berlari menyusul bocah itu.

Jaeshi mengamati beberapa wajah didepannya, ia menangkap jelas wajah khawatir sekaligus bingung dari beberapa orang yang rata-rata menghentikan aktifitas makan mereka.

"na-ya.. yoojin-ah.. teruskan makannya.. nde.." lirih jaeshi mencoba mengalihkan fokus anak-anak itu dan kembali fokus pada makan malamnya.

"doyoung oppa pasti muntah lagi.." lirih yoojin yang membuat nana menoleh cepat ke arah bocah chubby berambut ikal di depannya.

"padahal kan tadi pagi doyoung oppa juga sudah muntah saat sarapan, dia juga tidak makan siang karena lidahnya pahit... perutnya pasti sangat sakit sekarang.." lanjut yoojin, bocah itu terlihat sedih saat menceritakan kondisi kakaknya.

"gwaenchana... jiyong oppa akan memeriksanya dan membantu doyoung oppa untuk makan supaya perutnya tidak sakit..eomma juga akan membantu.." sambung irene ikut menenangkan bocah menggemaskan itu.

Tatapan teduh irene bertemu dengan tatapan khawatir jaehyun, hingga bibir wanita itu bergumam tanpa suara _'gwaenchana'._

.

.

.

"ini berkasnya dan jangan sampai salah memberi penjelasan untuk program terbaru kita, arra?" pria berkemeja soft brown itu memberika beberapa berkas juga flashdisk pada seseorang yang terlihat lebih muda darinya.

"kau benar-benar memaksa hyung, menyebalkan!"

Pria yang lebih tua itu hanya terkekeh menanggapi adiknya yang tampak tak terima.

"aku harus mengurus beberapa pasien dan tidak ada apapun yang boleh menggangguku untuk urusan itu termasuk program-program baru kita"

"kau CEO-nya.. seharusnya kau tanggung jawab hyung.." keluh adiknya semakin kesal. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tau, kyuhyun kakaknya akan lebih memilih pasien dari apapun yang menjadi pilihan saat ini.

"dan pasien adalah hidupku... jadi, diam dan lakukan tugasmu Choi baekhyun" telak! Keputusan kyuhyun adalah mutlak. Biarkan baekhyun berpikir sendiri bagaimana ia akan mempresentasikan program barunya dengan beberapa client.

"arraseo ..." jawabnya dengan setengah hati. Membuat kyuhyun tersenyum menang.

.

.

.

Doyoung telah siap dengan baju olah raganya dan tengah mendudukan tubuhnya pada kursi panjang yang tersedia di ruang ganti pria setelah mengambil sepatu olah raganya di dalam loker miliknya. Ia melepas sepatu birunya dan menggantinya dengan sepatu hitam dengan corak putih di beberapa bagian juga out solnya. Ia kembali menegakkan posisi duduknya saat dirasa dadanya cukup nyeri mengambil posisi menunduk. Ia hampir kembali menunduk untuk mengikat tali sepatunya kalau saja tak melihat jaehyun lebih dulu mengambil posisi berjongkok dan siap mengikat tali sepatu itu dengan rapi. Doyoung hampir menarik kakinya kalau saja Jaehyun tak lebih dulu menahan kaki itu dan mulai mengaitkan tali sepatu itu dengan baik.

"cha... selesai" pekik Jaehyun dengan senyum yang mengembang dari bibirnya. Tangannya terulur untuk membantu bocah itu berdiri.

"gomawo..." lirih doyoung dan mulai berjalan mensejajari langkah Jaehyun yang cukup cepat. Jaehyun tersenyum dan merangkul bahu doyoung dengan senang hati.

"hey... kalian berdua melupakanku huh? Sejak kapan kalian jadi akur lagi.. aigoo" Yuta terkekeh menghampiri dua sahabatnya dan ikut merangkul doyoung, membuat bocah itu berada di tengah keduanya.

.

.

.

Doyoung beberapa kali tertangkap mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah Jeon Seonsaengnim memberitahu mereka bahwa olahraga kali ini adalah lari. Ia memang pandai dalam bidang olah raga, tapi kali ini ia benar-benar tak berselera untuk melakukannya.

"aku akan bertanding melawanmu kali ini, dan aku akan memastikan kau kalah dariku!" doyoung menoleh dan mendapati Bobby yang tadi sempat menyenggol lengannya dengan kasar.

"arraseo.. aku tau kau akan berusaha keras untuk mengalahkanku" remeh doyoung dengan senyum yang terkesan mengejek.

"cih.. lihat saja nanti, kau akan kalah dan menangis bocah"

Jaehyun menghampiri doyoung, kejadian beberapa hari lalu seolah luntur begitu saja. "kita akan berlari bersama kali ini.. dan aku tak mau kalah darimu... aku dengar larimu sangat cepat" ujar doyoung yang membuat Jaehyun sedikit tertantang.

"memang kau bisa lari cepat?"

"kau meremehkanku?" Jaehyun menggeleng dan terkekeh. "tentu tidak bodoh!"

"jangan panggil aku bodoh Jung jaehyun, sekarang rata-rataku paling tinggi di kelas asal kau tau" sungut doyoung yang terlihat kesal

"arraso.. arraso.."

"kau mau bertaruh?"

"nde?" Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ajakan aneh doyoung.

"jika aku sampai finish lebih dulu, aku boleh minta apapun darimu. Jika kau yang menang.. kau boleh meminta apapun dariku"

"Jinjaeyo?"

"nde..."

.

.

.

Jaehyun meregangkan otot-ototnya menunggu gilirannya untuk berlari melawan bocah yang terlihat begitu santai, bahkan ia melihat doyoung sesekali menjahili yuta dengan sedikit bringas.

Sampai pelari-pelari sebelumnya sampai di garis finish dan tiba pada gilirannya juga doyoung, yuta, bobby dan dua pelari lainnya.

"aku akan menang darimu Jung jaehyun" lirih doyoung seraya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jaehyun. membuat bocah 16 tahun itu mendesis sebal. " hanya di mimpimu Choi Doyoung" balasnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat dan terkesan begitu menyebalkan.

PRIIIITTTTTT

Hingga bunyi peluit terdengar dan mereka berenam berlari memperebutkan finish pertama. Sesekali doyoung yang berada di urutan kedua setelah bobby dan jaehyun yang berada di urutan ke empat setelah yuta saling melirik satu sama lain. Doyoung memastikan jaraknya dengan jaehyun masih jauh dan jaehyun yang terlihat sebal dengan yuta yang berlari begitu cepat.

Hingga jaehyun melihat doyoung yang sejajar dengan bobby hampir terjerembab saat lengan kanan bobby hampir mendorong lengan doyoung jika bocah itu tak mempercepat larinya dan merebut posisi pertama. Dan itu membuat jaehyun yang sedikit panik berhasil merebut posisi yuta dan menyalip bobby yang sedikit oleng saat hampir mendorong doyoung.

Ia tersenyum saat pandangannya bertemu dengan tatapan elang milik doyoung. Namun detik berikutnya, justru tatapan mengejek yang jaehyun dapatkan saat doyoung berteriak _'finish'_ .dan bodohnya ia tak menyadari garis finish yang sudah terlihat di depan matanya.

Doyoung terkekeh melihat kebodohan jaehyun. ia merebahkan tubuhnya ditepian lapangan, tubuhnya begitu lemas seperti jelly.

"kau kalah Jung!" ledek doyoung saat jaehyun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya menyusul yuta yang sebelumnya telah membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di sebelah tubuh doyoung.

"arraseo.. aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu"

"promise?"

"nde.." jaehyun mengangguk dan mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Jika ia saja merasa begitu lelah, bagaimana dengan doyoung. Memutari lapangan sebanyak 7 kali pasti bukan hal yang mudah.

.

.

.

Piggyback adalah salah satu permintaan pertama doyoung untuk 7 permintaan yang dijanjikan jaehyun padanya. Dan berakhir jaehyun yang harus menggendong bocah itu ala piggyback saat bocah itu merengek meminta digendong menuju halte. Bocah itu bilang kakinya lelah dan jae harus menjalankan permintaan pertamanya. Dan doyoung sama sekali tak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Biarkan saja seperti ini, tubuhnya benar-benar lelah dan ia tak boleh tumbang sebelum mereka sampai di panti nanti.

Onyx hazelnya menatap seseorang yang tengah berdiri disebelah mobil BMW klasiknya yang terlihak mogok itu. Pria itu, doyoung pernah melihatnya tapi ia lupa sampai, "ah.. ajusshi!" teriak doyoung sembari turun dari punggung jaehyun.

"young" teriak jaehyun saat doyoung berhasil turun dari punggungnya dan berlari menuju seorang ajussi yang terlihat kebingungan dengan kondisi mobilnya sendiri.

"ajusshi.." ulang doyoung saat ia persis berada disamping Kyuhyun- ajusshi itu. Disusul jaehyun yang terlihat mengatur nafasnya.

"kau?... "

"ajusshi mengingatku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, tapi ia lupa dimana bertemu bocah ajaib seperti bocah di depannya itu. "tapi aku lupa kita bertemu dimana.."

"ah... aku yakin itu.. umur pasti mempengaruhi ingatanmu.."

"MWO..."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, ketiganya berada dalam satu mobil yang sama. Setelah membantu kyuhyun memperbaiki mobilnya- sebenarnya hanya jaehyun yang membantu, karena bocah nakal itu justru asik duduk di pinggir jalan dan terus bercerita ketika kyuhyun meminta maaf saat lelaki paruhbaya itu mengingat pertemuan mereka adalah ketika ia tak sengaja mengotori baju bocah itu dengan segelas coklat.

Ia tengah mengantar kedua bocah itu yang juga membuat kyuhyun sedikit terkejut saat tau Doyoung dan Jaehyun tinggal di panti yang sama.

Hingga mobil hitam itu memasuki pelataran panti dan berhenti di pekarangan." Sampai disini saja ajusshi.. kau harus masuk" doyoung hampir menarik lengan kyuhyun kalau saja pria paruhbaya itu tak ingat janjinya untuk menyusul adiknya di kantor.

"lain kali...bagaimana?"

"kami tunggu ajusshi berkunjung.. secepatnya" ujar jaehyun dengan mantap. Kyuhyun mengangguk

"tentu saja... ajusshi harus pergi.. gomawo untuk bantuannya..."

Seletah berpamitan, kyuhyun melambaikan tangan kearah dua bocah yang sesekali menoleh ke arahnya, setelah memastikan keduanya memasuki area panti lebih dalam. Ia bersiap memasuki mobil kalau saja sesuatu tak mencuri perhatiannya.

.

.

.

Jaehyun merapikan buku miliknya dan menyimpannya di almari. Kemudian mengambil posisi tidur dan siap menarik selimutnya ketika suara lenguhan terdengar dari seberang tempat tidurnya. Ia menurunkan selimutnya yang hampir menutup wajahnya dan mengarahkan pandangannya mengarah pada doyoung yang memang satu jam yang lalu telah tertidur karena kelelahan.

Dahi bocah itu berkerut dengan peluh di sekitar kening dan leher putihnya. Jae masih mengamati bocah itu ketika tiba-tiba tubuh bocah diseberangnya tersentak sekali dan kedua tangan doyoung terlihat mengepal begitu kuat. Dan disusul hentakan kedua, dan kali ini jaehyun dapat melihat bibir bocah itu sedikit terbuka dengan suara nafas yang menderu dan lambat laun terdengar seperti siulan peluit. Dan itu membuat tubuh kaku jaehyun melompat bigitu saja dari ranjang dan dengan cepat beranjak menghampiri bocah yang terlihat semakin kesulitan bernafas.

Bocah 16 tahun itu berkali-kali menepuk pelan pipi tirus doyoung, nafasnya terdengar semakin sulit juga airmata yang terlihat terus mengalir di balik mata yang masih terbejam begitu erat. "ugh.." dan ringisan itu berkali-kali terdengar diantara helaan nafas yang semakin lemah.

"eomma..." panik jaehyun, yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah memberitahu siapapun tentang kondisi doyoung.

Sesekali ia melirik ke arah doyoung dan mendapati nafas bocah itu yang terdengar tertahan, bahkan sudah lagi tak terdengar seperti siulan peluit. Melainkan dengkuran kasar yang disusul dengan hentakan dari tubuh lemah itu berkali-kali. Dan jaehyun tau tubuh itu mulai tak sanggup meraup oksigen hingga membuat tubuh ringkih itu mengejang dan semakin membuat jaehyun panik karena bocah itu sama sekali tak merespon.

"doyoung-ah... yak! Irona...irona doyoung-ah.. jangan membuatku takut"

"eomma..." teriak Jaehyun dengan sekuat tenaga.

"eomma..." ulangnya, kali ini diiringi dengan isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya

"eottokhae.. doyoung-ah.. irona..." lirih jaehyun saat ia rasa teriakkannya tak membuahkan hasil

"DOWAJUSSEYO...JEBAL..." jaehyun merengkuh tubuh kejang itu yang mulai kehilangan tenaganya. Sampai ia mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"doyoung-ah.. Jeongshin charyeo..."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Chapt 4 done... semoga makin banyak yang suka...

Terimakasih untuk yang sempat berkunjung... terimakasih review dan yang lainnya... terus tunggu ya..

Dan ini udah dilanjut...

Tunggu terus chapter selanjutnya..

Insyaallah bakal selesai sebelum Diya fokus buat UN...

Maaf typo benar-benar bertebaran dimana-mana... Diya belum sempet baca ulang dan edit...

Ditunggu R&R nya..

#BOW...

Udiya C.M


End file.
